


Lost and Found

by IriomoteYamanekoNokomis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Injured Harry, Jacob and harry are made for each other, M/M, Protective Jacob, Protective Paul, Wizards, Wolves, bad guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IriomoteYamanekoNokomis/pseuds/IriomoteYamanekoNokomis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Razinstees were pesky creatures, always getting you lost for their own reasons. Though there are rumors that getting lost by Razinstees can sometimes lead to good things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Maybe those Razinstees though( and the occasional creature). I made that up. ^^

 

This story is all Wolf. No vampires allowed.

 

 

\----00000000-----0000---

 

 

 

Luna wandered the forest admiring her surroundings. Sure she was lost,but to be honest she didn't care. It was really too nice of a day to be apparating all over the place. Of course using the floo was out of the question her father used the last bit of floo powder getting himself to Singapore last week.

Harry gave specific directions and now somehow she was wandering a forest. She had her suspicions that the Razinstees had gotten her lost.

Razinstees were known to make a person lose all sense of direction. They were also nosy busy-bodies, always trying to lead their victims somewhere. Her father had told her that when Razinstees lead you somewhere, you could be going for the ride of your life.

Now if only she had remembered to get her shoes back from the nargles.

* * *

It was Jacob and Quil's turn for patrol duty. Despite that the Cullens had left for some dreary town in Scotland some years back they still had to keep an eye out for any rogue vampires. They scouted one area and it seemed clear, until they both heard a female voice not far off.

_What the hell were Nargles?_ Both men thought.

As they got closer they could see a girl about their age with straggly blonde hair to her waist with a unique taste in clothes. She had a bright purple sweater with red leggings, a corkscrew necklace and a neon green belt. To top it all off she had a stick tucked behind her ear and was barefoot in their forest.

They watched carefully as she walked deeper into the forest on the freezing ground seemingly oblivious to the temperatures. Both guys shifted and put on the pair of cut off shorts that were tied around their leg. Quil was the first to speak.

"Excuse me miss? Are you lost?" The girl turned around to face them with her silver eyes her faint eyebrows looking surprised. The girl smiled what you could only call a dreamy smile.

"Peoples!" To Quill and Jacob the girl looked a bit looney and she was off staring at somewhere behind their shoulders.

"Are you alright Miss?" The girl giggled at Jacob.

"I am sorry, but my name is Luna. I'm afraid I don't know any Miss but I do know a Mildred." Both boys sweat dropped at her comment. " Now, do you know where Emerarudo house is? Harry invited me over."

"Sorry, I have no idea where that is." Answered Jacob.

" No sorry is needed, do you have a floo?" The girl had a British accent and she looked every bit foreign.

" Sam's and Emily's house is not far if you need to use the bathroom. We would be glad to take you there." The girl smiled and tilted her head.

"Oh thank you. But, I'm afraid I can't go around walking with strangers. May I ask your names?"

"Oh please forgive us for not introducing ourselves. I'm Jacob Black and this is Quil Artera." Jacob spoke in his polite tone, gesturing to himself then to Quil.

"Jacob and Quil. There. We are not strangers no more. Please lead the way," Quil gave a glance to Jacob that translated to 'Are you mad?'

"Quil, why don't you stay with Luna and I'll run ahead and get Emily and Sam up to speed on what is going on." Quil gave a glance to Jacob that translated to 'Don't leave me with her!'

Jacob waved at them and jogged until he was out of site and he could shift to his wolf form.

Quil could believe Jacob had just left him with the nut job, although she was nice nut job. She gave him something that she called a chocolate frog. Quil ate the tasty treat quickly, but he swore the thing wiggled before it was bitten in half.

"Tell me, what are Emily and Sam like?"

"Sam is our leader I guess you could say. He can be alright at times but he very high strung in his beliefs though. You have to meet him to make your opinion of him. Anyways, Sam is utterly in love with Emily. Emily is like a second mother to all of us. She is very sweet and the best cook ever." They were nearing the house and Quil decided to add an important bit of information. "When you meet Emily just don't stare okay."

Luna looked at him seriously her silver eyes actually staring into his own. Quil almost breathed a sigh of relief when the blonde girl finally smiled.

"Quil! Luna! You made it! Emily is expecting you." Quil let himself in after Jacob, Luna however peered at them from just outside the door frame and jumped in.

"What are you doing?" asked Jacob. Luna looked at doorway before tilting her head and smiling her dreamy smile.

"Yawroos like to lurk in doorways and pinch people as they pass through. I don't know about you but I don't want to be pinched. Also they partner up with the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks." To Jacob it was official the girl was a nut, to Quil he found out already on his walk over here.

"Alright, Luna. The bathroom is down the hall first door to the right." Luna nodded and walked to her destination. As Luna closed the door Emily appeared from the kitchen.

"What was that noise? Was that the girl you were talking about?" Emily asked.

"She is using the bathroom at the moment. It's best for you to know she is a bit…." Jacob and Quil looked at each other, "odd."

"I thought I said they had a floo, not a loo. Oh dear, it seems I am dealing with muggles." Luna looked at the decent sized bathroom admiring the quaint decorations.

Luna walked back to the living room unsure of what to do. She was amongst muggles and with no way to get in contact with Harry. She noticed there was a woman sitting on the couch with the two men she met earlier today.

"You must be Luna." The woman stood to greet her with a handshake, which Luna returned.

"You must Emily, pleased to meet you." Luna noticed the scar but thought nothing of it. The woman was beautiful with or without it to Luna's eyes.

"Please tell me you didn't walk all the way out here without any shoes on! Boys I can't believe you let this girl walk on that frozen ground." Both men looked guilty. Emily gave them a glare and turned back towards Luna.

When Emily got a closer look at Luna she noticed the girl's unusual choice of jewelry. The earrings she wore looked like radishes and the necklace appeared to be made of bottle caps. Emily was going to ask the girl a question when she heard a familiar deep voice coming from the front porch.

"Emily! We're back!" Sam announced as he dropped his pack and hugged his fiancé.

"Sam! How was work?"

"Same as always, I hope you have dinner ready, we are all starving."

"We?" Emily peered behind her beloved shoulders and saw Embry and Paul waving at her in greeting.

"Hello boys, have a seat in the living room, dinner should be ready soon. Perhaps you can entertain Luna while you wait?" The three men turned to see a blonde girl on the couch that seemed to be staring off into space and turned slowly toward them giving them her signature dreamy smile. Emily though it best to introduce them.

"Luna, this Sam my fiancé, and Embry and the gruff one over there is Paul. All of you sit down and get to know each other while I check the meatloaf." Before exiting the room she gave the look that said 'behave yourself or else.'

Luna sat across from them, her silver eyes mostly staring at the wall behind them. Jacob could see the other men getting a little freaked out and it looked like Paul was going to start yelling.

"Luna, do you have some way to get in touch with your friend?" Jacob asked. Luna didn't move at first before she started digging into her pockets.

" My friend gave me these numbers in case I would need it. He says they are for the telephone." The girl pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper that to guys looked nothing but squiggles.

" The phone is over there." All of them followed her every move as the girl approached with caution to the black cordless phone. To them it just looked like the girl had no idea what it was. The blonde girl picked up the phone with the mouth piece to her ear.

"Girl! Don't you know how to use a telephone?" Yelled Paul.

"I'm afraid I don't know much of muggle electronics. Could you do me a favor of putting the numbers in?" Paul rolled his eyes and held his tongue. He got up from the couch and grabbed the phone from the silver eyed blonde and dialed the numbers from the crumpled piece of paper. He waited to hear a ring before handing Luna the phone.

The blonde smiled one of her dreamy smiles and put the phone back to her ear. Paul had to flip the phone so it can be used properly, the girl had the mouthpiece to her ear, again.

"Hello?" Harry answered the other line.

"Harry!" Luna cried out.

"Luna! Since when do you use the phone? I thought you were back in England? Why does the phone number show you are in America?" Luna giggled.

"Well, the Razinstees were very mischievous today and decided I should take a long walk through the woods."

"Oookay. Luna, when did you learn to use a phone? Where are you calling from? I was supposed to pick you up at the apparition site tomorrow. "

"These muggles have such odd ways of communicating but it works for them, I guess. Let's see I am somewhere in the middle of the forest."

"Luna if you are in the middle of the forest, how are you calling me?"

"Well I met up with two boys whose house is by the forest. They allowed me to use their loo even though I meant floo and now I am using the phone which they helped me figure out."

"And who are these boys Luna?" Luna twirled her hair and giggled looking at the ceiling causing Paul to sweat drop.

"Well, the ones I met in the woods were Jacob and Quil, they took me to their friends Sam and Emily's place, I like Emily she's nice. I also met Embry and Paul. That one seems to have Nogeets flying around his ears, no wonder he is grumpy."

" What is the address of the house you are currently at?"

"I will hand the phone over to Paul." Luna passed the phone over to Paul. Paul said the address quickly and waited for a moment before handing the phone back to Luna.

"Ok Luna, I got the address which is actually not far from here. But I don't want you to walk here I can't have you getting lost, again. Can you stay there for a few hours till I can get there?"

"Let me ask." Luna turned toward Sam.

"My friend can't pick me up till another few hours is it alright for me to stay till then?" Sam was deep in thought for a moment.

"I don't see a problem with that." Luna smiled one of her dreamy smiles.

" Sam says it's fine."

"Oh good, if anything happens I will call you back at this number. Please don't cause trouble, alright Luna? I'll be there in a few hours."

"See you then." Luna had no idea what to do once the call was finished so she handed the phone to Paul who turned it off and put it back on the receiver.

Emily chose this moment to enter the living room and announce dinner. Luna turned to her.

"Harry will be here in a few hours." Luna spoke with eagerness, making Emily smile.

"Perfect, I had a feeling you would stay so I made an extra place for you. Come on all of you dinner is served." All the men rushed to the dinner table snatching food and practically inhaling it. Luna sat between Embry and Jacob at ease despite two very big guys at her sides. It was like eating at the Weasely's so she quickly ducked muscled arms to grab what she wanted before it disappeared from her sight. Finally, with her full plate she began to eat.

"Sorry, about their manners." Emily apologized.

"They remind me of some of friends back home so I sort of used to it. This is delicious. "Luna chewed on a piece of meatloaf.

"Luna, do you want seconds before it all disappears?" Emily asked and everyone paused for a second to look at her.

"No, thank you, I am positively stuffed." The movement of arms snatching food continued. The rest of dinner was spent talking about small stuff and there were a few laughs during the conversation.

"Jacob, do you fix old motorcycles?" Asked Luna when she heard Jacob talking about the parts he was going to deal with next on an old Mustang.

"Sure do."

"Oh good, I think Harry was looking for someone to fix his Godfather's old bike, you interested?" Jacob eyes sparkled.

"Of course I would!" Jacob practically jumped right out of his chair.

"I'll be sure to send Harry your way. He will be ecstatic." With dinner over and done with the Quileute men cleaned up the dinner table though Luna wanted to help they refused to let her do any work. So Luna was now sitting on the porch in one of the rocking chairs hugging her knees enjoying herself.

"You know if you swing the chair any farther back you'll end up flying backwards." Paul stood leaning on a banister. Luna slowed down enough to be able to look at Paul.

"Have you tried this?" Luna laughed causing Paul to blush.

"I have sat in rocking chairs before." Answered, Paul.

"Then you must know how exciting they are. I would love to have one of these!" Paul lifted his eyebrow trying to figure out what to make of the overly excited girl.

A faint rumbling of an engine was heard from a distance and the sound was getting louder.

"Harry!" Luna launched herself out of the chair running past Paul to the guy on the motorcycle. The guy took off his helmet and placed it on the bikes handles. The brunette stumbled as he caught Luna as she practically flew at him.

"Hey Luna, long time no see, haven't changed a bit." Harry grinned as he looked at the state of dress of his friend.

"I may not have changed much, but you sure have. Big sweaters didn't do you justice." Harry's cheeks turned a bit pink as the blonde turned in a circle hand on chin inspecting him. Harry was wearing tight denims jeans a fitting t-shirt. A vast contrast from the baggy clothes he used to wear.

"Come on, I want you to meet the ones that got me unlost." Harry stumbled as he was forcefully tugged to the group on the porch.

" Emily, Jacob, Paul, Embry, Quil, Sam I would like you to meet Harry. Harry, this is Sam, Quil, Jacob, Embry, Paul and Emily."

"Thank you all for taking care of her till I got here. I hope she hasn't inconvenienced you all too badly." Harry apologized.

"Don't worry she was a delight to be with." Emily spoke.

"As thanks I would to invite you all to have lunch at my place tomorrow." Harry was going to rummage through his jacket for a paper and pen when Luna offered her own to him. Harry smiled in thanks and wrote his address and phone number down quickly before handing it to Emily.

"We would love to." Emily smiled accepting the piece of paper. "Around twelve sound good?"

"Perfect. See you all tomorrow. " Harry waved goodbye and hopped on the bike Luna climbing behind him.

The group watched the bike travel out of sight before heading back inside. All but Jacob, who stood in his same spot on the porch stock still, staring in the direction of where the bike had driven off.

"Jacob? What's wrong?" Quil peered out the door worried.

"Quil, what was that guy's name again? The one with the bike?" asked Jacob, who was still in a daze.

"I think his name was Harry. Why?"

"Yeah, I think I just imprinted on Harry."

 

 

\-----000000------00000-----00000-----0000-0-0-0-000000------

 

I originally thought to put it as a one shot, but I was convinced otherwise.

 

Later

 

IYN

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch at Harry's

This chapter has not been betaed, since I have none at the current moment. Forgive any errors seen.

 

\------0000000-------00------0000----

 

 

"Luna! Put some clothes on please! You can give your salutations to the sun at another time, our guests will be here any moment!" Harry shook his head. He may have been in a war but seeing a naked woman, even if it was Luna, unnerved him. He wasn't an overly modest individual, as he was currently dressed in a pair of sleeping boxers and an undershirt, but at least he was covered enough to be decent. Harry returned to the kitchen to finish his famous baked ziti.

"This is my first time having guests, I got so nervous, I over did it." Harry stared at the large amounts of food he had placed in all available spaces of his kitchen. And it was not a small kitchen either.

"I say that should be enough for us all." Luna spoke from behind Harry startling him.

" Luna walking around in just your undergarments is not considered to be fully clothed."

"I am waiting for my orange dress to dry. See, I got my orange bra on!" Harry looked elsewhere as his friend pointed to her chest.

"With the holes around the breast area?" Luna giggled at the expression on her friends face.

"That is the only orange one I have. I salvaged it from the nargles."

" You honestly think that it's appropriate to greet our guests?"

"Yes." Luna looked at him dead on. Harry sighed. No use arguing with her.

"Fine, you can wear whatever you want. Just be sure you are wearing it when our guests arrive." Luna saluted and skipped up the stairs. Harry placed heating charms on the food to keep them from cooling before heading up the stairs himself. Luna maybe almost ready, but Harry was nowhere near acceptable to greet his guests.

Jacob smoothed out the invisible wrinkles of his shirt again.

"Dude, stop that. Looking at you is making me nervous." Quil laughed dodging a slap from Jacob.

"Enough you two, I don't want any roughhousing and I want everyone on their best behavior." Emile reprimanded.

"Yes, ma'am" Paul, Quil, Embry and Jacob said in unison. They saluted and exited the van. They walked up the cement road of the light green two story house. Decorated along the front of the house were Muscadet Lillies in full bloom. The flowers made the simple house look absolutely magnificent.

"Oh my… " Emily was speechless at the beautiful site.

"Woah… he must be really dedicated to plant this many flowers." Quil whistled admiring the sight as well. They got out of their trance and walked up the steps, ringing the doorbell. Inside they could hear someone yelling to get the door.

"I got it!" Luna swung the door open excitedly. Paul and the other men stared at the outfit she was wearing. It was an orange dress with long bell like sleeves with her traditional radish earrings. The fabric along the torso had a multitude of rips so many in fact that they wondered how that piece of the outfit stayed on. The tears were plentiful to display the girls bra and curves of her breasts.

"Oh goody, you're here! " Luna giggled, twirling around making her tutu swirl.

"Come on in. Harry will be down shortly. I'm almost done setting up the table. Where is Sam?" Luna asked.

"He had to work today, but thanks you for the invite anyway. I baked an apple pie as a 'welcome to the neighborhood' gift." Emily spoke and pointed to the pie she was holding.

"Oh that's great we can have it after lunch. I totally forgot about dessert." A voice sounded from up the stairs revealing to be Harry. He was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans, his hair still wet from the shower. Jacob stared at his imprinted admiring the way he moved down the stairs with his own grace.

"Luna, did you finish setting up the table?" Harry asked.

"Not yet." Luna answered in a sing song voice, taking the pie from Emily's offered hands and skipped toward the dining area.

"Luna won't take that long, but please have a seat." Harry walked up to the group motioning the couches in the living room. Harry took a seat on one of the loveseats, nervous at what to do.

After the war he became sort of a shut in order to avoid the paparazzi. Having enough of the never ending media he left the Wizarding World in the UK and bought a house in the farthest place of the United States. He had recently finished renovating the second story house to suit both his magical and muggle needs. Other than Hermione, Ron, and now Luna, Harry hadn't had much contact with people.

He had no idea to strike up a conversation and he was being distracted by the one he believed to be Jacob, who kept staring at him intently. He just hoped his cheeks weren't turning pink.

"So Harry, how are you liking Forks so far?" Emily asked, breaking the silence.

"The surrounding greenery is just breathtaking. I fell in love with it the moment I set eyes on it." Harry eyes stared off in the distance with a small smile on his face for once unaware of the look the others were giving him.

"I heard from Luna you have an old bike that needs to be fixed. Jacob is a pretty good mechanic." Embry pointed over to Jacob who blushed.

"Really? Can you fix old models?" Harry leaned closer to the larger man.

"Sure can, right now I am working on an old mustang. I just begun on it, but when I finish with it will look like a beauty." Jacob spoke trying not over think too much about how his future mate was looking at him at the current moment. Harry was leaning on the thick armrest of the loveseat his full attention on Jacob. It took a lot of self control for Jacob to continue the conversation when he saw Harry licking his dry lips.

"Dinner time! Come and get it while it's hot! No! No, ladies first, then the hunky men." Luna grabbed Emily's hand and lead her past the walking muscles into the dining room. Embry turned to the chuckling Harry who was still in the loveseat.

"Is this girl for real?"

"Luna will always be Luna. Now, I think the ladies have already chosen their seats by now. How about we join them?" Harry stood and walked to the dining room and took a seat on the round dinner table, the others following suit.

As they walked in to take a seat the table they were eyeing the marvelous pieces of artwork on the table.

"Are these… napkins?" Paul picked up his origami turtle napkin, examining it. It was so detailed, from the little squares on the shell to the nails of the feet.

"I got a rabbit!" Quil yelled out excited at the discovery.

"Well, my fox can eat your rabbit." Embry began playing with his origami fox sneaking it over to Quil's rabbit, just as it was about to pounce Emily snatched it out of his hands.

"It's lunch time not play time." Emily placed the fox in it's original place on the table, ignoring the pouting faces.

"I am glad you like them." Spoke Luna as she began to serve herself. " I didn't have much time to do them, so they are a bit sloppy."

They each gave each other looks as if saying to themselves 'this is sloppy?' before continuing with the meal.

" Oh my, Harry this baked ziti is just….delicious." Emily spoke after a another bite of the pasta. The men nodded their agreement as well.

"It was just something I got of the internet a while back?" Harry blushed at the compliment.

"Quil, I got some more chocolate frogs. I took the hop from them this time so you don't have to worry about them disappearing on you." To Luna her excuse was perfectly logical, she simply removed the magic on them.

"Right… thanks." Quil grimaced not knowing at all what she meant about that.

"Jacob, do you think you can come by on Tuesday? I would like you to have a look at my godfather's bike and see what you think of it." Harry looked at Jacob, giving him unknowingly a pleading look.

"I believe I can stop by that afternoon." Jacob blushed as Harry smiled. Luna watched the interaction with interest. Harry could be a bit dense sometimes.

"Dinner was delicious, Harry." Emily spoke as she exited the house. The others spoke their thanks, holding their origami napkins.

"Go ahead walk them out to their car, the dishes can wait a little bit longer." Luna got behind her friend and shoving him out the door. Harry stood outside the shut door with a shocked look on his face, before he resigned and walked his new friends to his car.

Luna was on her knees on the couch, her chin in her hands watching the whole interaction from the window. She smiled as Harry blushed at something that Jacob said and frowned when all Harry did was watch the group drive off.

"Harry, my friend I love you but you are so lost." Luna sadly patted her friends shoulder when he walked back in through the door.

"Luna what are you talking about?" Harry tried to make some sense to the words coming out of the blonde's mouth. He thought he was finally getting better at understanding her.

Luna sighed.

"What do you think of Jacob, Harry?" Luna asked watching her friend.

"Can you believe it, Luna?" Harry grabbed Luna hands in excitement. " He is a mechanic, he is willing to help me fix Sirius motorbike! What luck that I would find someone that could do that in such a small town." Harry hugged his friend before heading to the kitchen to clean up.

Luna sighed.

It looks like Harry would need a bit help. Razinstees and Nargles are not the only mischievous things walking around.

\-----0000----00-0-0

 

Below is my horrible attempt of drawing Luna's dress. I did use a base a for this though.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping

Harry burrowed himself into the covers, the sun was already shining through the open blinds.

"Harry, wake up." Harry ignored the voice and reached out blindly. Finally locating his pillow he placed it over his head. Perhaps, he could get a few more minutes if he ignored the voice.

"Harry?" This time Luna shook him.

"Luna, let me sleep." Harry mumbled. Luna tried to pull the blankets away from Harry with no success. Harry just tugged his blankets back and covered his head with them.

Harry dozed back to sleep, thinking that Luna had given up. He heard the door creak open and a delicious smell hit his nose.

"Do I smell a Strudel?" Harry asked still half asleep.

"A freshly toasted Toaster Strudel. And I didn't burn it this time. Even, cooked it in the _towastier_. " Luna sounded out the cooking machine's name as she sat at the edge of the bed poking the breakfast. A hand came out from underneath the covers, but Luna kept it out of reach.

"Can I have it?"

"Unless you get up off of bed and get dressed, I will be consuming this strawberry strudel." Luna broke a tiny piece off the strudel to make her point. Harry flipped over and rose like a zombie. His blankets pooled in his lap for a second before he started to crawl toward Luna, his intent was the strawberry strudel she was holding.

"Fine you win. Just give me the strudel." Luna giggled and handed over the strudel. Harry laid his head on Luna's lap and chewed his breakfast, making approving sounds.

"Best thing you have ever cooked." Harry said.

"What about my lemon meringue pie?"

"You put spinach in that one." Harry grinned at Luna with half a strudel hanging out of his mouth. Luna giggled and stood up. Harry's head which had been resting on her lap fell over the side of the bed and the last half of the strudel fell from his mouth to the floor. Harry gave a little cry of sorrow, picked it up and ate it anyways. He wasn't going to let a perfectly good strudel go to waste.

"Get up, I need to go to the store before it rains today." Luna stares from the doorway.

"Why do you need to go? It's eight in the morning." Harry groaned.

"I am in need of feminine hygiene products, as I do not know where the store is in this town, I need you to take me. Besides I doubt you know what kinds I like."Harry blushed.

"Fine, just give me a moment to get dressed."

"Best hurry, Mother Nature waits for no one." Luna disappeared into the hall giving her friend some privacy to get showered and dressed.

* * *

Harry parked his bike at the side of the store and waited for Luna to get off before doing the same. He placed a notice- me- not charm on the bike in case any would be thieves thought of anything.

They entered the small store Luna ignoring the looks she was receiving with her outfit.

She looked like a hippie, with her tie dye shirt, bell bottom pants, flip flops and a headband, to complete the outfit she wore her infamous radish earrings.

Harry himself was wearing his beat up leather jacket a white t-shirt and simple pair of tight jeans. They looked like quite a pair.

She identified something at the corner of her eye. She turned her eyes without turning her head so she wouldn't alert Harry that she had spotted someone. She quickly hid her smirk as her hunch had been correct.

"Harry, I have now decided I want to try some of that muggle candy that Hermione was talking about the other day. It's one that is round and has butter of peanut in the middle." Luna smiled dreamily.

"Fine I'll get the Reese's and you get your female stuff." Luna nodded and was already walking in a different direction. Harry spotted the candy isle and searched for the Reese's. He found them on the top shelf and tried to reach it, however his fingers were just out of reach even with him being on toes.

Despite growing a few inches more thanks to nutrient potions Harry never became real tall, only coming to 5feet 6inches. Harry tried jumping to get candy but that didn't work. None of the packages of sweets around him had the length to reach up that high. If he wasn't amongst muggles he would have used a simple levitation spell.

Harry placed his foot on the lowest metal shelf and pushed himself up. His fingers closed over the plastic candy bag and tried to pull it down. The bag had somehow had gotten stuck. Harry tugged lightly at the bag, with no success. Harry was grabbing the shelves hoping no one was seeing him act like a monkey.

Harry tugged harder and freed his prize from whatever was holding it on the shelf, however in doing so he lost his grip on the shelves. Harry closed his eyes and braced himself for the harsh landing on the floor.

It never came.

Even with his eyes shut he felt somehow suspended in the air. He felt strong arms holding him beneath his back and knees.

"You alright there?" a familiar voice asked and Harry opened his eyes.

"Jacob?" The mentioned male smiled, flashing white teeth.

"That's me. If I may ask why were you climbing the shelves?" Harry blushed.

"I was trying to get some Reese's for Luna." Harry looked around the empty isle.

"Uh… Jacob I appreciate you saving me from a nasty fall, but you can put me down now." Harry could see that Jacob was blushing just as much as himself. Jacob let Harry's legs fall down to the floor. Jacob had to control a shudder as Harry slid down his body.

As Harry slid down, he was shocked at what he was feeling. Jacob was well toned and he could feel a six pack through his clothes. He started to blush and quickly looked down and stepped back as soon as he found his footing.

Needless to say, both men were trying to curb their sudden feeling of arousal.

"Uhh... thanks." Harry spoke as he grabbed the forgotten bag of Reese's from the floor.

"Where is Luna by the way?" Jacob coughed out, trying to change the subject.

"Last time I saw her she was heading towards the feminine hygiene isle. I should check up on her.

"Mind if I tag along? Paul is next door getting some wood and he usually takes a while." asked Jacob.

"Sure, but don't you have to help him?"

"No, he prefers to shop when I am not there hovering over him."

"Okay, well I may need more than one set of eyes to find her." Harry and Jacob headed toward the isle where the blonde would most likely be with Jacob guiding Harry by touching the small of his back.

Harry stood at the entrance of the isle astounded at the sight his friend made.

Luna was sitting Indian style on the floor with several different packages lying around her. She looked like a child in a plastic covered fort. Luna was holding one bright green package reading the label with a serious look on her face.

"Luna, I'm kind of afraid to ask, but what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I am trying to find out which one of these are better. There are these super long, then they are the overnight ones. Then, the super long also comes in ultra thin. They even have something called pantiliners." Luna's nose wrinkled at the ink package in her hands and instead grabbed a dark blue package. "I may go with the Maxi's they seem to be able to hold more." Luna put the dark blue package down next to her and grabbed a yellow box.

"Did you know they have something called tampons?" She pointed the small yellow box at them, eyebrows knitting together. "Do you even know where those go? I mean that is just unnatural! What if it gets stuck up there?" Both Harry and Jacob were blushing scarlet by the time Luna finished her speech.

"Oh, hello Jacob" Luna smiled dreamily at the tall man. She had been pretending not to notice him standing next to Harry as she had been sneaking around. She saw how he had placed his large hand on Harry's back as he guided his around the store.

She was glad her plan was starting to work.

She gave a giggle in her head and went back to looking at the yellow box in her hand.

"Hi, Luna." Jacob waved nervously.

"What do you think of tampons Jacob?" Luna pointed to the yellow box that now obscured half of her face.

"No comment." Jacob blushed really wishing the subject would change.

"Clueless, I see," Luna tossed the yellow box above and amazingly it landed easily on the top shelf where the same color boxes resided.

Luna looked at the packages that surrounded her. It really was a hard decision to make, there were so many different brands and they all had something different...she pondered silently for bit before sighing.

"Lunch time." Luna spoke in an airy voice. True enough, Jacob looked at his watch and it read exactly 12 o' clock. It was kind of creepy that she would know that as the girl didn't have a watch on her and there were no clocks near by.

"Actually there is a diner next to the store. They have some pretty good lunch specials." Jacob was glad the odd conversation was done with for the moment.

"That sound's good. You mind if we go and get a bite while you decide what to get?" Harry suggested. Luna was concentrating in reading the package she had in her hand. She waved them off without a word.

"Very well, I'll grab you something to eat as well," Harry handed Luna some American muggle money and the chocolate bag. "That should be enough money for the candy and whatever else you decide to buy." Luna smiled accepting the money.

"You do know which diner Jacob is talking about? It the light yellow building next to-"

"This one." Luna waved Harry off. " I know, I know, I saw it when we were coming in here. Now don't worry about me, have fun, enjoy yourselves. And I want a burger with fries by the way." Luna lightly smacked her friend's knees from her position from the floor in order to get him to leave.

As soon as both men turned the corner, Luna slinked herself forward to look at the future couple walking out of the store. Luna laid there on the floor as she finally saw the couple walk of her sight.

" Luna? What are you doing on the floor?" Luna turned so she was flat on her back and can properly see the person speaking.

"Hello Paul, I am trying to think of ways to get both of our friends together. What are you doing standing there?" Paul raised an eyebrow. The blonde was on floor knees hugged to her chest and her wheat blonde hair was spread like a halo around her head.

"Apparently, I am staring at a girl who is lying on a filthy floor of a supermarket." Luna placed a finger on her lips, staring up at Paul.

"I believe you are right. This floor is dreadfully cold." Luna extended her arms out like child, smiling as if wanting to be picked up. Paul shook his head, wondering how he could have possibly gotten into this situation.

Paul grasped the offered arms and easily lifted up the light blonde. Luna grasped his upper arms to steady herself. As soon a she did she let go, she frowned. Luna once again grasped strong biceps, but instead this time she smiled. She released Paul arms and she wrapped her arms around him.

Paul looked down in horror at the loony blonde.

"What in the world are you doing?" Luna looked up for the moment, loosening her hold.

"As I said, the floor was cold. You are just so warm and toasty, now please stay still." Luna practically melded herself against the now blushing Paul.

"Is this necessary?"Paul asked.

"Yes, and as soon as I warm up I will release my womanly form from your manly body." Luna sighed and leaned against rock hard body. Paul stood stock still for a few moments, holding his breath. He had no idea what this crazy blonde would think of next, and it was best not to give her ideas. After what seemed like eternity Paul was released.

Or so he thought.

Luna then latched on to his arm and began to drag him toward the check out area. Paul was kind of surprised at how strong she was to be able to pull him around.

"What are you doing?"

" I need to purchase these items, and you are going to help me." She simply said. Paul just gave her a look of disbelief, but stayed quiet and walked with her to the counter.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting here because I hate that Fanfiction always restricts the writer. I will keep posting in FF though! no worries!


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob held the door open for Harry, waiting for the other to go through before passing through the doors himself. There was a sign in plain view ' Please seat yourself.'

Harry took a seat at one of the booths by the window, Jacob took a seat across from him. They grabbed the menus that were already on the table and looked through them in nervous silence

A middle aged waitress approached their table." What can I get for you two?"

"What are the lunch specials for today?" Jacob asked

"Roast beef sandwich on wheat bread, double stacked hamburger with cheese, and chicken finger Caesar salad." The waitress read it off to them.

"I'll have the chicken finger Caesar salad with a medium coke." Harry spoke while looking at the menu.

"The double stacked hamburger and a large coke sounds good to me." Said Jacob.

"Would you like fries or onion rings with that?"asked the waitress.

"Fries, please."

"One Chicken Caesar salad with a medium coke, and one double stacked hamburger with fries and a large coke. Did I get that right?"

"Yep." They both answered at the same time.

"Give it a few minutes." The waitress walked back to the kitchen to deliver their order. They stared at each other in silence before noticing that they were in fact staring at each other. Both blushing they looked away.

"What did you-" Harry started out.

"How did you-" Jacob started out.

They both laughed as it seemed they started speaking at the time.

" You first." Harry insisted.

"Where did you move from?"

"I moved here from London. But I was raised in Surrey mostly." Answered Harry.

"So what was the main reason you decided to move in the first place?" Harry thought hard about Jacob's question. It wouldn't hurt to tell him part of the truth for now.

"Well, there were many factors as why I wanted to move away from London, but the main reason was because of my ex-girlfriend." Harry paused as soon as the waitress appeared with their drinks.

"You can't be serious." Jacob asked scooting his drink closer.

" Yes, we were going to marry right after she graduated school. She began acting odd as soon as she graduated. Sure I knew that she had been crushing over me for years, I thought it was just normal like any teenage girl. But it changed as soon as she graduated. She became obsessive. Always hanging on to me, never letting me speak to any female, even if it was our friend Hermione."

"One morning I went to speak to her about it and I saw her slipping something in my tea. I immediately knew what kind of drug she poured and we got in an argument. Somehow, the fight got really bad and the next thing I knew she was hitting me and she ended up knocking me out. I was so surprised I didn't even think to defend myself. I woke up tied to a chair."

"I wake up and I have a knife to my throat and her screaming at me that I didn't love her enough. The woman went mad and started slicing me. I was ever so grateful when her family came home then and stopped her. Last thing I saw before I passed out was her being hauled outside. I hear she is at the Psych Ward at the hospital by her parents place."

"Yeah..." Jacob took another sip of his soda. " That would be a big reason to move. But why did you pick to move here?" Jacob motioned to the cloud filled skies.

" Luna suggested it actually. I went to Egypt to stay with my friend's brother while I thought of a place to live. I have already traveled the world and I wanted to settle down in a nice quite place. The homes I had in England were out of the question. And then Luna came to visit. " Harry smiled. " She knew that I was thinking of America, but unsure of where. So the next day she comes in with a recently purchased map of the United States, tapes it to the wall. She grabbed a pencil handed it to me and told me to throw it like a dart at the map. And Forks it was."

They both laughed.

The waitress presented herself with both plates in her hands.

"Here's your order gentleman." She set their plates down and said. "If you need anything just give a holler."

* * *

After purchasing the items at the cashier, Luna dragged Paul to a nearby bench. She gave Paul the hold on signal and then kneeled to see what was underneath the bench. After seeing only tufts of grass and a candy wrapper she deemed it safe for them to sit. She smiled and sat Indian style waving at Paul to take a seat next to her.

"I'm actually kind of afraid to ask, but what were you doing just now?"

"I was checking for Wrackspurts, of course." Luna answered while digging in her grocery bag, to produce her bag of chocolate. Luna opened the bag and grabbed a single Reese's cup and unwrapped it from the plastic to eat it.

Paul grabbed her hand.

"Paul? Is there something wrong?" Luna asked.

"You were about to eat the brown plastic part." Paul released Luna's hand.

"Oh, so it looks like the shiny crinkly part is truly not for eating. Pity." Luna removed the brown plastic part from the bottom of the Reese's, before consuming it.

" I like Reese's!" Luna laughed and went to grab another one.

"You never had a Reese's cup before?" asked Paul eyeing the blonde with suspicion.

"No, though I have tried out an A- cup, I must say it was small on me. I had to return it to the store to get a whole new brassier size, thankfully they had that one lacy design I wanted. Besides bra's are not edible." Paul blushed and used all his will power not to look at the girl's chest.

"Have you ever tried any other candy like a Kit Kat?"

"What is a Kit and Cat. Is it cat flavored?" Luna asked, imagining what kind of candy could it be if it had cat in the name. Paul stared at her before moaning.

"Ughhh… gimme a break."

"Are you tired?" Luna asked, her dreamy expression turned concerned. " You can use my lap as a pillow is you wish to lie down."

"No thank you, I'm not that tired."

"Are you sure? You are not sick are you?" Luna pursed lips and crawled over to Paul placing her hand on his forehead as if to feel his temperature.

"No I feel perfectly fine." Paul stared at the pale wrist obscuring his view.

"Well, I feel no fever, but should you ever get one I have should have something to pep you right up." Luna settled back on the bench with one of her dreamy smiles on her face.

"Well, thanks, I'll remember that." Luna nodded and ate another Reese's cup. She finished the Reese's in no time and hopped back to her feet. Luna grabbed Paul's hand and hauled him up to his feet.

"I believe we should check and see how our friends are doing."Luna did a salsa twirl in Paul's hands and then dragged Paul over to the window. The restaurant was raised above the ground and even on her tiptoes she couldn't catch a glimpse inside.

" Can you see anything?" Luna turned toward Paul who had the height advantage. Paul looked in diner and spotted their friend laughing and eating their meals by the opposite window in one of the booths.

"I can see them in a booth, eating." Paul spoke vaguely. Luna huffed and crossed her arms.

"You are truly awful at describing things." Luna tried once again to hop and see if she could spot her friend, but to no avail.

"Paul can you lift me so I can see?" Luna gave him her best puppy dog pout. Paul's answer was on his lips but wavered as soon as he saw the blonde's deadly puppy dog pout.

Paul sighed.

Without saying a word he grabbed the shopping bag from her and wrapped his arms around her legs and lifted her above his head. Luna giggled and squirmed to get comfortable, however blocking Paul's view of the diner with her back.

"Can you stay still? If you keep squirming I may drop you. Beside how is spying on them the way to get them closer?" Paul blew some blond hairs from nose, ignoring the sunflower scent that the girl was emitting.

"Oh! Oh! They are laughing! This is wonderful! A salad? Really? Why can't he get something with more protein? Oh dear! Hide me!" Luna ducked as best she could when she saw Jacob looking in her direction. Paul struggled to keep to the blonde from falling with all her bouncing.

* * *

" I thought I just saw Luna looking inside." Jacob leaned forward. Harry snuck a peak at the direction Jacob was looking in and caught a glimpse of both Luna and Paul.

"It looks like Paul got dragged by Luna." Harry chuckled but otherwise gave no indication of seeing them. Harry finished off the rest of his salad. Harry looked over quickly and saw Luna peeking in once more.

"They are looking this way again." Harry motioned with his head.

"What should we do?" Jacob asked. Harry finished off his drink.

"I think we should give them a scare don't you think?" Harry smirked, taking out his wallet to pay for his meal. Jacob stopped him.

" I'll pay for this one."

Harry raised an eyebrow. " Are you sure?"

"Real sure." Jacob had already laid the bills on the table, Harry reluctantly placed his own wallet back in his pocket.

"Well, next time we eat out, I'm paying." Harry insisted.

"Fair enough." Jacob smiled at the grinning Harry and then looked over to the window where he last saw Luna.

" I say we sneak out before they look in again."Harry snuck outside with Jacob behind him and got up against the wall as to not be spotted. Harry saw Luna and Paul around the corner and mouthed to Jacob that at the count of three that they should jump.

One…

Two…

Three!

"Boo!" Harry and Jacob jumped out from around the corner making Paul jump slightly. Luna however was a different story she screamed and wrapped her arms around Paul's neck and her legs were straddling Paul in the air. Paul stood there with his arms at his sides, mortified, as he wasn't even holding on to the blonde, she was holding on to him.

"Luna?" Harry asked, worried. He got no answer. He looked at Paul he tried to look at Luna's face, but she was practically buried in his neck. Harry got around the two and tried to sneak a peek at his friend.

The blonde lifted her head up and grinned like the Cheshire cat. Luna put a finger to her lips and then motioned her head slightly in Paul's direction, before giggling silently.

It seems she had been planning this.

Harry made an 'O' with his lips and nodded before heading back to where the other guys could see him. As soon as he did Harry began to tickle Luna mercilessly. The girl burst out into full blown laughter, which caused her to release her legs from Paul's hips.

" Let go, Luna!" Harry tugged again.

"Never!" Luna laughed as she was tickled.

However, she somehow managed to still wrap her arms around Paul's neck.

"Jacob, I am going to need a little help here." Harry was tugging at the laughing blonde but her grip was too strong. Paul was trying to get Luna to let go as she was cutting off his air supply.

"Paul, You try and back up, I'll grab her legs and pull her my way and Harry you keep tickling her." With Jacob's instructions it wasn't long before a laughing Luna was in Harry's arms. Jacob let out a bark-like laugh. Even Paul laughed a bit as he rubbed his sore neck.

"That was a riot!" Jacob said as he regained his breath. Harry put Luna back on the ground and the blonde looked up into the sky.

"Clouds. It's best we get going. I do not wish to get my hair wet." Paul looked over at Luna. That was probably the first sentence he heard from her that didn't sound, well, loony. Harry looked up at the dark cloudy sky.

" It looks like we can have get going."

"Do you have a cell phone? We can exchange numbers, you know, in case something comes up, or something." Jacob asked nervously, knowing he was sounding like a complete fool.

"Actually I do have a mobile," Harry pulled his phone from his pocket and handed it to Jacob. Jacob handed his own to Harry and they both keyed in their numbers in the others phone. Luna looked at the rectangular object in her friends hands, before digging into her puke yellow bag.

" I have one of those!" Luna exclaimed, grinning madly as she showed them the same model phone as Jacob's.

" Uhh… Luna? When did you get a mobile?"

"Well, before I left Hermione gave it to me, she was going to teach me how to you use it, but we got in an argument over the Crumpled- Horned Snorkacks. I figure it is the same as fire calling." Both Jacob and Paul decided not to even bother to ask the blonde about that. Harry just laughed and handed back Jacob his phone, grabbing his own from the larger hand. Luna walked up to Paul and handed him her cell.

"What do you want me to with this?" Paul raised an eyebrow at her.

"I need your information so I may communicate with you." Luna stated the obvious.

"Can I ask why?"

" If this is how muggles communicate with each other then I shall learn this way as well."Luna's face showed pure determination. He had never seen that look on her. He turned the phone on and keyed his number in and then handed it back to the blonde.

" I don't have my phone on me, but it doesn't matter I usually answer it anyway." Luna flashed him one of her dreamy smiles in thanks and then walked over to Jacob.

"If I may have yours as well?" She held up the phone and Jacob smiled and entered his own number. Luna looked at her phone with confusion for a moment before putting back in her bag. Luna looked up to the sky again.

"Clouds." She walked to where Harry bike was, leaving Harry alone with the guys.

"It looks like she considers you guys friends, now." Harry smiled.

"How is that? All we did was give her our phone numbers?" asked Jacob.

" Luna may not act what you would consider 'normal' but I have been with her long enough to understand how she thinks." Harry waved over to Luna who was trying to get his attention.

" Time for me to go."

"See you tomorrow then. Drive safe." Jacob said.

" Till tomorrow and I will."

"I'll see you around," said Paul.

Harry waved good bye and met up with Luna. She was already wearing her helmet and was humming an out of tune song, only known to her, while swaying side to side from her spot. He got on the bike, placing his own helmet on his head, Luna climbing behind him.

" So what did you decide to buy Luna?" Harry asked. even though he was clueless about any feminine hygiene product.

" I bought the Reese's and I decided on the Long Super Kotex Maxi pads, with the 22 unscented pads. I decided to go with a smaller pack to try them out." Luna said unabashed.

"Sounds great, Luna." Harry said, absently and started up the motorcycle. They got out of the parking lot and turned toward the direction of Harry's house. Luna wrapped her arms around Harry and sighed contently as she watched the scenery got by. She thought over her plan for Harry to get together with Jake and how they seemed to have come along in such a short amount of time.

She was just starting to relax against Harry when she felt a chill up her spine.

It filled her with dread.

She started to tense up and harry grabbed her arm and gave it a squeeze in question. Luna ignored it and looked around her, but saw no evident sign of danger. Her silver blue eyes scanned the road ahead and spotted a large tree branch covering most of the road.

"Nargles." Luna knew something was brewing. The chill on her back proved it.

If only she knew what.

"Harry, there is a branch on the road." She knew her friend noticed it, but the bike showed no sign of slowing down.

"Luna!" Harry voice sounded panicky. Her fingers felt very cold.

"The brakes aren't working!" Harry yelled, hands jiggling on the handlebars where the brake was. They were fast approaching the tree branch. He couldn't even swerve, the branch was covering too much of the road and if he tried at these high speeds they would end up flying in the forest. Harry tried turning the bike in order to slow it down.

No luck.

Luna wrapped her numbs arms tightly around Harry's waist. Harry hands gripped one Luna's as a support.

" Big branch." Luna spoke over Harry's shoulder.

" Yeah." Both knew there was no way to avoid the collision.

And braced themselves for impact.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

It was raining when Luna woke up.

She uselessly wiped the water from her eye's finally noticing the red all over her hands and dripping down her arm. She could only stare in shock as she fought to remember what had happened to her. Luna spotted her helmet lying several meters away from her.

Memories popped up in her mind as flashes, making her remember how they had crashed into the tree limb in the middle of the road.

Then, everything came back to her.

She quickly looked around and spotted Harry about 50 feet away from her. He was lying deathly still on the pavement and Luna prayed that he was alright.

"Harry!" Luna tried to push herself up with her arms but a sharp pain went through her shoulder, she groaned and grabbed it to stop the burning pain. Luna tried once again to push herself up ignoring the pain, but her shoulder couldn't hold her weight and she crashed down on her back.

It took a bit of maneuvering to finally get her legs under her so she was in a kneeling position. She pushed up and stumbled a little bit, but stayed on her feet this time.

She tried to go over to Harry side, but it was more stumbling then actual walking. Her arm had been just hanging useless by her side this whole time. Whenever Luna tried to use it she felt an excruciating pain travel through her arm and down her left side.

Luna tried to push the pain out of her head and concentrate only on Harry. She lowered herself as gently as possible next to him. He was very pale, more so than usual and his breathing was very shallow. She tried to feel for a pulse on his wrist using her right hand. It took a while, but she finally felt the weak thready pulse against her fingers.

Luna began to giggle. The giggle became full blown laughter. Even to herself she sounded absolutely mad.

The girl sat next to her best friend, for who knew how long, just watching him breathe. Black spots started to invade her vision, becoming larger with every passing second.

She wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer.

Luna grabbed Harry's limp hand and laughed quietly as she heard sirens nearing their location.

The black spots were much bigger now.

She saw people wearing pretty yellow jackets heading towards them. Luna patted Harry's hand, still giggling.

Luna waved cheerily at the first person, with the pretty yellow jacket, before she allowed her vision to give into the darkness.

* * *

 

The boys headed straight to Jacob's truck after Harry and Luna had left. On their way home, they were so lost in their thoughts that they didn't notice that they hadn't uttered a word to each other the whole ride. They arrived at Jacob's house and jumped out of the truck. After grabbing a drink, Paul started to unload the wood into Jacob's shed. Jacob leaned against on the porch's side rail and watched his best friend unload the truck, sending him looks of reproachment. He grinned at Paul, saluted him with his drink, and then proceeded to take another long sip from his drink. Paul just sent him a scathing look and continued to get the firewood unloaded.

Paul quickly finished with the firewood and headed over to join Jake on the porch. He grabbed his drink from the steps and sat down on the steps and proceed to drain his drink.

"You could have helped, you know." Paul glared at the currently grinning shape shifter.

"You were the one who put them in the truck. Only fair you are the one to unload the truck too. Why did you buy the wood in the first place?" Jacob asked.

"None of your business." Paul continued to sip on his now empty bottle.

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "You are using my shed, which automatically makes it my business." He plopped himself down on the steps next to his friend.

"Fine, but if you tell anyone before I do, you will regret it." Jacob nodded, wanting to know what secrets Paul was hiding.

"Well, I am going to make a rocking chair." Paul turned so Jacob couldn't see his blushing face.

"Dude, why would you do that?" The wheels in Jacob's head were turning around slowly. "I know you can make a rocking chair since you already made one for Emily. I mean, you are pretty good at wood work-"

"It's for Luna, you fool!" Paul yelled out, his temper winning.

"Why would you make a chair for Luna? She didn't even ask you to make one." Jacob ran a hand through his hair. He was not getting what his friend was trying to tell him.

Jacob stared at a random patch of grass, the wheels in his head still turning albeit slightly smoother. Something in his brain clicked together when he saw Paul's face was flushed.

His shock must have shown on his face because Paul's own face was turning the color of a darker red and the color was creeping down his neck and over his ears.

" No…" Jacob said unbelieving.

"Yes." Paul nodded in defeat. Jacob stood abruptly brushing off his pants just so his hands had something to do.

"We need to see Sam. The others need to know."

Paul nodded again in defeat and got up reluctantly, shuffling his feet to Jacob's truck. He sat in silence during the quick car ride there. When he first met Luna he didn't know what to think of her, the girl just seemed so odd to him. Her gaze never seemed to be aimed at one certain thing, always choosing to look at a piece of a wall. Her choice of jewelry was unique, though the bottle caps and radish earrings certainly did not look bad on her, if anything it made her look cuter.

He had hoped it was merely indigestion.

But, it was confirmed when he had met her again, laying on the floor of the supermarket, with that dreamy look on her face.

Luna was his imprint, no doubt about it.

He tried to ignore how his stomach fluttered every time he saw her. He even tried to make up medical excuses for when his heart skipped a beat when she aimed her dreamy smiles at him.

He sighed.

He tried, but it was just impossible to ignore your imprint.

He had fallen head over heels for Luna Lovegood.

When he told this particular assessment to Sam and Emily, he got two very different reactions. Emily seemed happy to hear it. Sam on the other hand didn't utter a word, in fact he seemed to be in shock if his slack jawed and wide eyed look had anything to say about it.

"Her?" Sam finally said in a whisper. Paul furrowed his eyebrows. This was all looking like déjà vu.

" Sam, you are being rude." Emily pointed out. " Seriously, Paul I think Luna is a lovely girl for you."

"Despite my earlier reaction, she is your imprint and we will accept her with open arms. It will just take some time to get used to her, that's all."Paul, understood Sam reasoning, heck, even he himself didn't believe it at first.

"Does Luna know?" Emily inquired.

"No…"Paul looked away from her.

"I know it can't be easy when the person is not of Quileute descent. Why don't you try taking her out somewhere nice? A picnic at the beach, perhaps, or go walking around to the local shops? But first, she does have to find out that you like her. How about-"

"Emily, let the boy handle this on his own." Sam intervened. He sat back on the couch, hoping his mate won't take it too far with her planning.

"It's alright, Emily, I have something in mind." Paul smiled, feeling giddy. Emily's excitement was contagious.

"What about you, Jacob? Any luck with Harry?" Emily asked.

"We went to the diner next to the supermarket and I learned some stuff about him. I was thinking maybe gathering up the courage to ask him out tomorrow." Jacob had been deep in thought on how to ask Harry out for a date when his phone started ringing, startling him. He stared at the phone for a few seconds not recognizing the number.

Paul, Sam and Emily just watched silently as he answered his phone.

"Yes, this is Jacob speaking" There was a long pause.

"Yes, I know them." The three watching became concerned when Jacob went deathly pale to whatever was being said to him over the phone.

" No need, he is right here next to me… who? Sorry I don't know that name.". Emily had a very bad feeling about this call and began to fret. Sam put his arm around Emily's shoulders to try and calm her down.

"I'll be right over." Jacob hung up the phone and stared at the other's in horror. No one said a word, dreading whatever words would come out of the young wolf's mouth.

"We need to go to the hospital. Now! Harry and Luna were in an accident." Jacob's wolf side was going in over drive, all it was thinking of was to protect his mate.

Paul stood up, instantly."How? Is Luna alright?" Paul was trying to keep his wolf in check.

" All the nurse said was to get to Forks Community Hospital immediately." Jacob told his wolf to quiet down, so he could be able to reach his mate and made a dead run for the car. Paul was right on his heels. They jumped into Jacobs beat up pickup truck and gunned it leaving a trail a skid mark behind as they raced to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Emily and Sam scrambled into Emily's grey BMW and followed the pickup truck at a much safer speed.

Jacob and Paul got to the hospital in record time and quickly parked in a space closest to the ER entrance. They hopped out of the truck and ran through the doors and headed to the nurses station.

The nurse of the ER looked frantic, her glasses askew and she kept glancing behind her.

"We got a call that Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter were here in the hospital. I'm Jacob and this is Paul. We received a call from Nurse Miller. She should be expecting us." Jacob spoke in a stern tone, Paul leaving Jacob do the talking for the moment. The nurse sighed and picked up the phone.

"Emma, the guys you have been waiting for are here."

"Jake! Paul!" Sam called as he and Emily entered the ER. They made their way to Jacob and Paul's side just as another nurse appeared. This nurse was older, probably mid thirties with brown hair and eyes. She wore blue scrubs and seemed slightly out of breathe.

"Oh thank goodness, please follow me." The nurse urged them to one of the back rooms of the ER. The nurse halted just before they reached the rooms.

"Here's the deal, both Miss Lovegood and Mr. Potter had gotten in a motorcycle accident."

"We got that part over the phone. Can you tell us what is wrong with our friends, now?" Paul was getting frustrated, his future mate was probably alone and distressed. He could smell blood and his mates scent beyond the nurse. The nurse seemed unaffected and continued with her explanation.

"Miss Lovegood, has multiple abrasions, though her left arm is the worst off. The skin around her shoulder was practically ripped off, most likely her shoulder took the brunt of the impact as it sustained the most damage."

"With Mr. Potter, I must say things have been most severe," Jacob also fought the urge to push the nurse aside and tend to his mate. "He has gotten out of surgery and is at the current moment stable and heavily sedated. He has a broken wrist, multiple abrasions, fractured tibia, received three broken ribs and one punctured his lung."

The nurse tapped her chin thoughtfully, "The odd thing was with a punctured lung he was having trouble breathing, but he was not bleeding out. It was like the tissue around the lung healed around the bone. At least that is what the surgeon informed me."

"We have him in his own room, but we were having a slight problem."

"I thought you said he was stable?" Jacob growled out.

"Mr. Potter is stable and all he needs is time to heal. However, Ms. Lovegood has insisted on being with him. Every time we try and separate them she starts to kick and scream. She even has bitten one of the orderlies who were trying to sedate her. I managed to intervene and get them to this private room. She stays calm as long as she has Mr. Potter in her sights."

"Unfortunately her wounds haven't been treated properly yet as whenever we try, she lashes out at us. We were hoping that you could help us in keeping her calm so we can start her I.V.'s and such?" Emma asked hopeful.

"We will do what we can. Can we please see them now?" Paul asked, trying to keep his temper in check. The nurse nodded affirmative. She turned and led them down the hall to Harry and Luna's room. When they finally arrived at the room, it felt like days had passed. The nurse took a deep breathe before knocking on the door and opened it to let the men enter. Jake and Paul just gave her looks as they thought she was over dramatic.

That was until they saw Luna.

Instead of lying on the other bed in the room , Luna sat on a chair next Harry's bed, her chair was turned so she could face the door.

Luna looked positively menacing, her arms hazardly bandaged in several places. It seemed like they had to cut part of Luna's shirt in order to properly bandage her left shoulder. The soaked shirt barely covered her, but it looked like the blond didn't care.

Her blood stained hair was plastered to her face, partially obscuring the silver blue eyes that were currently staring straight at the nurse.

This was not the Luna they had gotten used to seeing over the last couple of days.


	6. Chapter 6

This Luna was downright horrifying.

The dreamy look in her eyes seemed to have disappeared entirely. She looked like a banshee warrior ready to sink its nails and teeth into anyone who dared to enter the room to get near her or Harry. Paul and Jacob were kind of scared of this Luna. They cautiously entered the room and noticed she seemed to just ignore them.

The boys now knew why the nurses seemed to need their help. Nurse Miller was afraid to get her head bitten off, from the looks of it, quite literally. Paul and Jacob just gave each other a look of understanding and nodded to each other as they made their decision.

Paul would try and get his mate to calm down so she could be checked over and Jacob would stand back for now incase Paul needed back up. But first, they needed to get Luna's focus off of the nurse and onto Paul.

Taking a deep breath Paul approached Luna cautiously. Jake could only watch as Paul seemed to adore this side of Luna as well, despite his slight fear of her at the moment. Paul reached her side and gently called her name.

"Luna…" The girl just kept her gaze at the nurse. It seemed that the only way to talk to her would be to have Nurse Miller leave the room. Paul turned back to the nurse.

"Nurse Miller, could you give us a few minutes? I think it would be easier if she wasn't so fixated on you at the moment."

"You have five minutes gentlemen." Nurse Miller quickly walked out the door leaving the two boys alone with her patients. Once the threat was gone the blonde's gaze back to her friend.

"Luna?" Paul tried to get the blonde's attention, again. She didn't respond once again; it was like the blonde was in her own world. Paul threw all caution to the wind and grasped Luna's hand gently. The blonde visibly jerked. She turned to face Paul, looking at him for the first time since he entered the room. Her silver blue eyes looked blank at first, but slowly her eyes brightened and confusion could be seen in them. She wasn't sure why they were there, if her frowning lips were anything to go by.

"Paul?" He was never so glad to see that dreamy smile that appeared on her face when she finally seemed to see him. Paul was very happy to see _ **that**_ smile once again. He had been terrified when Jacob had gotten the call about the accident.

"Yeah, Luna, it's me." Paul brushed back the wet strands of hair from Luna's face. Luna leaned into his touch. It pained him how he couldn't be here for his mate right after the accident. Paul knelt down in front of Luna's chair gently rubbing circles on the back of Luna hands.

Jacob ignored the two talking quietly to each other on the other side of the bed and proceeded to stand at the foot of the bed, slowly taking in Harry's appearance. His mate was practically covered in bandages. The only skin that was visible showed heavy bruising that would take weeks to go away. Jacob eyes landed on Harry's chest as it took in one shallow breath after another. He walked slowly to the head of the bed, where he could look directly down at Harry's face.

His giant callused hand wavered above Harry's head wanting so badly to run his fingers through Harry's shaggy hair. He returned his hand to his side not wanting to risk hurting his mate.

"I just met you. I can't loose you now." Jacob whispered.

Jacob heard a giggle.

Jacobs head snapped up and looking over he noticed that Paul and Luna were now staring at him instead of talking quietly with each other.

"You won't loose him, silly. Harry has seen much worse than this little accident. He will be fine. He is a fighter, that one." Luna gave him one of her dreamy smiles. Strangely, Jacob felt like smiling back. He wasn't listening much to the words, but more at the confidence of the blonde's voice about Harry's condition.

Jacob looked over at Paul, both nodding at each other again. Paul grasped Luna's hand in his own large ones.

"Luna," Silver blue eyes met Paul's brown ones. "You need to get properly taken care of now. Jake will stay here with Harry to make sure nothing happens and I'll stay close by to make sure you're ok."

"I know." She patted his hand in reassurance. Paul raised an eyebrow in question.

"If you knew, then why didn't you allow them to treat you earlier?" Luna rested her hand on top of Paul's.

"Too soon." Was all that Luna said before Nurse Miller walked back into the room. Luna stared at the woman same as she did before, but this time it felt as if the stare had less killer intent.

"Miss Lovegood," The nurse stood firm in front of the blonde. "We need to properly bandage your shoulder. It also necessary for you to get some I.V. fluids, to prevent you from getting dehy-"

"Understood," Luna spoke, cutting off the now confused nurse, "I will be waiting here for your return."

"Very well, I will need to get the proper supplies..." A knock was heard and another nurse entered, whispered in the nurse's ear and quickly left.

"Ms. Lovegood, I believe you have a Mr. Sam Uley and a Miss Emily Young waiting for you in the ER lobby." The nurse left her message and was about to leave when Luna stopped her.

"Have you gotten in contact with Hermione, yet?"

"I have tried to get in contact with her, every time I think I have someone on the phone all I hear is static. Now, if you will excuse me I have some paperwork to fill out." The nurse left the room without further interruptions.

"I guess, I should go get Sam and Emily. I'll be right back." Jacob left the room to go grab his friends. Sure enough, Emily was pacing in the lobby while Sam was trying to calm her down. Emily spotted Jacob and made a bee line straight to him.

"How are Harry and Luna?"

"Luna and Harry are doing well at the moment. However, Harry had one of his ribs puncture his lung, surgery has corrected it and now we are trying to get Luna to get treated." Jacob looked around the waiting area, his paranoia getting the better of him.

"Can we discuss this back in the room?" Jacob asked nervously pointing to the direction in which he came from. Sam and Emily nodded and followed him to where Luna and Paul were waiting.

"Sam, Emily, very nice to see you again." Luna gave them one of her dreamy smiles, though it lacked it usual happiness.

"If only it were in better circumstances. Let's get you washed up. Luckily, I thought ahead and I brought some spare clothes." Emily took hold of Luna's hand and began to lead her into bathroom.

Luna paused at Harry's bedside and kissed the lightning shaped scar on Harry's forehead and continued the path to the bathroom.

There, Emily dropped the bag she had been carrying and helped Luna out of her ripped shirt.

Using her only useful hand Luna washed herself as best she could using the bathroom's sink. She would have used some water repellant charms, except for the small fact that Emily was muggle and she had left her wand back at Harry's house, at his insistence.

She wished she still had it on her. Perhaps, it would have prevented all of this.

"Luna, think it's best you wear one of Sam's shirts, I originally brought them for Harry, but it seems you may need it more than him at the moment." Emily helped Luna into the buttoned up shirt, it was bit big and reached past her knees.

"The room is spinning…" Luna giggled, gripping the edge of the bathroom sink to prevent herself from falling. Emily's face was now in her line of vision, asking her a question the words sounded so far away. She giggled again, when had Emily voice been so baritone?

Luna, with the help of Emily, eased herself to the floor. She heard some sort of yelling, but she was too dizzy and too sleepy to care. Paul came into Luna's line of sight.

"Luna? How are feeling right now?" Luna's eyes wandered to where Emily was standing at the doorway with Jacob and Sam, and then they wandered back to Paul.

Luna chewed her lower lip.

The room was spinning again. It was giving her a headache.

"Dizzy, sleepy." Luna ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "My head aches." She squeezed her eyes shut. The pain was getting worse with talking.

"I'm going to go get the nurse." Sam rushed out of the room.

"Luna," Paul grasped the blonde's head gently, trying to get her focused on him. "I am going to carry you over to the bed. Sam is getting a nurse, help is on it's way."

Luna didn't answer him but instead looked at him and gave him weak smile. Paul placed an arm underneath her knees and one her back, making sure not to grab her injured shoulder, before he quickly walked to the bed and placed Luna carefully on it.

Sam rushed back in, with Nurse Miller following him, supplies in hand.

"What is going on?" Nurse Miller rushed to look over her patient.

"Excuse me," Paul moved to the side to give the nurse space to examine Luna. The nurse produced a penlight from her pocket and clicked it as she addressed Luna. "Ms. Lovegood, I need you to open your eyes and to stare at the ceiling. I am going to be flashing a light in them. Bear with me." Luna opened her eyes and the nurse quickly flashed the penlight in each eye, checking the reaction of the pupils.

"Ms. Lovegood, I need you to tell me how you are feeling at this moment." Nurse Miller checked the capillary refills as she was waiting for Luna to give her an answer, her eyes flickering up to Luna's face every couple of seconds.

"Head… hurts… dizzy. I'm… tired." The nurse frowned at this, before flipping a couple of pages in the chart. "You were given a high dose of a sedative. Did you eat anything before?"

"No... only breakfast." Luna whispered out, squinting in pain. Her breaths coming out in unevenly as she closed her eyes tight. Paul walked over to the other side of the bed to grasped Luna's hand, softly caressing it, trying to give her comfort.

"As I expected, it's best to get this I.V. started." Nurse Miller began to prep the IV bag and tubing.

"What is an I.V.?" Luna asked. Paul chuckled, he should have known Luna would ask a question like that. Paul covered the girl with the blankets and tried to explain in the simplest way he could.

"The nurse is going to stick a needle in one of your veins and that needle is going to be connected to long thin tube that is going to pump fluid in your veins."

"Same as what Harry has, but I must say it doesn't look pleasant." Luna peeked over to where Harry was lying unconscious in his own hospital bed.

"I guess your right." Paul agreed with her. The nurse had gone over to where Paul was standing since it was the limb that did not have the bandage over it.

"Now, Ms. Lovegood, I need you to make a fist, and I must warn you, you will feel a slight pinch." Paul put a hand on Luna's uninjured shoulder as the nurse inserted the needle.

"Ow…" Luna didn't flinch or even show any emotion at that point. She opted to staring at the cracks in the ceiling.

Jacob took a seat on one of the chairs next to Harry's bed. He watched how Luna smiled and let Paul pamper her. Jacob looked down at his mate, he looked exceedingly pale, due mostly to blood loss, lying in the hospital bed covered in several bandages, with an IV tube sticking in his arm. Yet despite how wretched he looked, his facial expression seemed to be free and relaxed, as if a huge weight had been lifted off him.

Jacob lightly stroked Harry's cheek. Even unconscious and drugged, his mate leaned into hand, making Jacob grin despite the grim circumstances they were under.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in anger. It had been one week since he had finally awoken and was greeted by the sight of sterile white walls, blinding bight lights and Jacob. Immediately, he knew that he was in a hospital.

His doctors had come in soon after he woke and did a couple of simple tests to make sure there was no brain damage. They explained to him on what he had to do to get better and that he was to remain in the hospital for at least two weeks if not three, in order to make sure everything was healing well.

After his many stays in the hospital wing at school, Harry had grown to hate hospitals with a passion. He avoided going to them unless he was in dire need. In the week he had been awake, Harry had tried to escape twice already and was thinking of trying for a third time. He knew the nurses were very annoyed with him and it just made him chuckle as it was teaching them to stay on their toes where it concerned him.

Harry knew subconsciously he needed the bed rest and that he shouldn't argue with his doctors, but he also knew that his accident hadn't really been an accident at all. After his first week in the hospital, Luna had finally calmed down enough to not want to stay with him twenty-four hours a day, that and she had already been discharged earlier that week and couldn't stay with him any longer that visiting hours allowed.

Though, if the girl truly wanted, he doubted anyone would really refuse her. The nurses that had come into his room would practically avoid Luna like the plague, and he had a good idea why especially after Jake told him what he had witnessed when they first got to the hospital. Luna could be downright scary at times.

Harry asked her and Paul to check his bike out over at the junkyard. Paul was hesitant, but Luna immediately agreed and Paul reluctantly agreed as well. While checking his bike out Luna noticed that his brake line was cut and pointed it out to Paul. Of course, Paul being Paul, he immediately was very worried and became very overprotective of Luna and wouldn't let her leave his sights.

Luna had returned to the hospital to report to Harry her findings, Paul hovering behind her. Luna gave Harry a hug then sat in the chair next to Harry's bed. Harry immediately knew something was wrong. He held out his hand for Luna to hold onto while she told him whatever was worrying her.

"What did you find?" Harry asked her quietly.

"I looked your bike over and everything was intact," Here, she paused to give Harry a look, which got Paul wondering what she was talking about. The bike was completely totaled.

Luna continued with her findings, "We did find your brake line cut. That's why you couldn't slow down or avoid that tree." Harry had squeezed her hand when she said his wards were intact and again when she said the brake line was cut. Harry's anger was quickly rising and Luna noticed it right away. She petted Harry's hand and just tried to comfort him.

Harry's thoughts were going a hundred miles a minute. He knew he had placed a notice-me-not charm and basic wards on his bike so no muggle would have come near it to be able to tamper with it. That meant a wizard or magical creature had tampered with his bike which shouldn't have been possible as he would have known should someone get near his bike.

The fact that they had gotten around that was driving Harry nuts. Only a few people actually knew what wards were currently on his bike. Harry himself had very few friends and even less people he considered family. To him, Luna was his sister. He would do anything to keep her safe.

Luna declared that she wanted to head to Seattle, which happened to be the closest wizard community. Paul had already 'volunteered' to take she was going to use their floo networks, since Harry's seemed to be malfunctioning, and get in contact with someone in England. Luna would have used Harry's floo, but it wouldn't connect to any of the fireplaces she tried to connect too. She couldn't get in contact with Hermione, any of the Weasely's or even the ministry.

The hospital had never gotten through to Hermione, which worried Harry, as he had a feeling whoever had gone after him probably went after her too. He just hoped everything was alright at the Burrow.

Harry watched the two leave, hoping that the malfunction was just to his own personal floo system. Harry stared at the ceiling clenching his fists in frustration. All he could do was wait for Luna to come back and hope she brought good news.

* * *

 

Jacob had been very nervous and worried for Harry, until he finally woke a week ago. He had been very happy that Harry was doing better, though he had a lot of physical therapy to go through still. Jacob had already said he wouldn't be able to have shown up today, but he cleared his schedule to spend the afternoon with Harry.

Jacob adjusted the items in his hands, to get a better grip. To be honest, Jacob was fidgeting because he was nervous. It was the first time Jacob was bringing Harry something other than the lunches Emily had made. Jacob stood outside Harry's open door and looked over to Harry. The boy was lying in bed, frowning. Jacob would have thought that maybe it was another failed attempt of trying to escape the hospital, only this time Harry wasn't pouting.

Harry had tried to escape earlier that week but luckily one of the nurses had heard him fumble with the I.V. stand and stopped him from leaving. Luna had stopped by later that day and was informed of what occurred, and just giggled, pinching her friends kicked puppy face. It was like she was expecting Harry to make a run for it.

Harry appeared to be very deep in thought. He was staring at the ceiling, never acknowledging that Jacob was in the room.

Jacob just looked at him for bit before tip toeing into the room as to not startle Harry. Jacob set his gift on the bedside table, before taking a seat in his usual chair and just watched Harry. Harry face seemed to be switching from worried to frustrated to annoyed, even to confusion. It made Jacob wonder what Harry was thinking about and hoped he would figure out whatever was bothering him. Jacob hated to see Harry troubled.

Harry sighed, closing his eyes looking quite tired all of a sudden. Jacob was thinking of leaving as he didn't want Harry to stay awake if he was tired.

When Harry opened his eyes, he noticed someone was sitting next to him so he turned toward the man sitting in the chair.

"Jacob? When did you come in? Why are you here?" Harry asked while pressing the button to raise the head of the bed and shifted himself into a comfortable position and to face Jacob.

"I came in a few minutes ago, you looked so deep in thought I thought it best to leave you to it." Jacob flashed Harry a grin. When he saw the pink coloring on the other cheeks Jacob, would never admit it to anyone else until long past the day he died, but he _aww_ 'ed at Harry's cuteness right at that moment. Harry had ducked his head to try and not let Jake see his blush, but it didn't work. Harry looked over at the bedside table to try and come up with something to say and noticed the flowers.

"Are those for me?" Harry looked on curiously, forgetting his previous embarrassment. Jacob nervously coughed and rubbed his neck in embarrassment, slowly turning red.

"Yeah… I picked those this morning. I thought you could use them to spruce up your room a bit." Jacob nervously looked at the tiny orange flowers, almost regretting his choice of gifts.

When Jacob asked Emily what he should bring to Harry she suggested that he should get something that would be simple yet thoughtful. He remembered a patch of wild flowers in the woods from while back and grabbed a handful. Emily congratulated him when he brought them to her for help and she helped him arrange them in a vase. As he was looking at the flowers now, he thought them as stupid and pathetic. There were a million of other gifts he could have gotten Harry, instead he instead he had gotten him some meager flowers.

"Oh, Jacob, I love them!" Harry smiled, delighted for his thoughtful gift. Jacob blushed and played with thread that had come loose from his shirt.

"I saw these flowers when I went for a walk in the woods a few days back. I wasn't sure you would like them." Jacob felt a finger on his cheek and was startled from his thoughts. Harry caressed Jacob's cheek and gave him a loving smile.

"They are beautiful and perfect for this dismal room, thank you." Harry let his hand linger on Jacob's cheek a while longer before bringing it back to his side. It had been a week since he had met Jacob, the man was at his side when he had woken up for the first time in the hospital, and when he visited he stayed till the nurses kicked him out. Jacob had shown himself in Harry's room day after day, never missing a single one.

He had shown that he was a caring individual and before Harry knew it Jacob had already delved himself a place in his heart. He was falling for this very handsome man at his side faster then he would have thought possible.

"Emily packed some lunch for you, again." Jacob reached into a brown paper bag and produced multiple zip lock containers.

"They smell wonderful, tell her thank you." Harry was handed a plastic fork and he dug in eagerly into the still warm meal. All too soon, the wonderful home cooked meal disappeared.

"Jacob? When should I be able to leave the hospital?" Harry closed the containers and placed them back in the paper bag.

"The doctor said with the rate you are healing you should be able to leave by the end of the week. Why?" Harry thought about it, it would be too dangerous to stay in the hospital. He was vulnerable enough as it is, and just staying in a place without even some basic wards was risky.

"I am discharging myself early." Harry pressed the button to call the nurse.

"What? Why?" Jacob looked at Harry, trying to understand why Harry was doing this sudden madness. Harry looked at him with pure determination in his eyes.

"Jacob, I wish I could explain his you here, but I can't." Harry looked over to the door hoping the nurse would hurry up. "I promise you, I will explain the details at my house."

"Harry, I know you have been feeling a little cramped in here but -"

" Jacob, I am going to do this with or without you help. I don't care if I have to wheel myself all those miles back to my house. I'm done with escape attempts, I am leaving this hospital, _**today**_."

 

* * *

 

Paul sat frustrated, letting his leg jump up and down on his toes in impatience. Paul had been sitting in this bench for a good three hours now. Luna had mentioned she had wanted to go and visit Seattle. Paul had volunteered to take her and show her some sights. The tour was lovely for the first few hours. He showed her some local shops and it looked like she was having a wonderful time.

Until three hours ago, when Luna had sat him on a park bench just at the entrance of a park and told him to stay and wait for her. When he asked for what reason she had said something about needing to visit a friend. Ever since he had seen what had happened to the motorcycle. He was reluctant to let her go anywhere by herself.

Luna giggled at his over protectiveness and told him he couldn't come on this trip. He didn't even have a chance to ask her why when the blonde disappeared through a crowd of people.

That was three hours ago. Paul was now worried out of mind, so many possibilities had been going through his head. Each one worst then the last and none were making him feel any better. At this point he was half tempted to look her, but what if Luna came back looking for him and he wasn't there?

His instincts told him to just stay put and wait till Luna came back. Paul looked at the throng of people hoping to get a glimpse of Luna's blonde hair. Paul look at his watch.

"Brownie?" Paul's head shot up. There in front of him was Luna with her dreamy smile and she was offering him a box with the chocolaty delights.

"You!" Paul stood, pointing his finger toward the girl. Luna nodded closing her eyes and took a seat on the bench.

"You can't just go and wander off like that! I thought something happened to you! Do you kn-" Luna stood and stuffed a brownie in Paul's mouth before sitting back down. The man looked bewildered, but chewed the delicious square.

"These brownies are quite tasteful." Luna motioned for Paul to take a seat next to her. Paul sighed in defeat. It was no use to be angry with her.

" Paul." Luna simply said, making him face her. She placed the box of brownies in her lap and stared at him. She scooted closer on the bench until she was nose to nose with Paul. She kept eye contact for a few more seconds before she lowered her eyes to his lips.

Paul froze in place when he felt her breath on his lips, he could feel the faint caress of her lips on his. He felt a finger on his bottom lip and Luna pulled back. He could see that she held a brownie crumb between her forefinger and thumb.

" You had a mini." Luna smiled and ate the tiny piece as if she didn't almost kiss Paul. Paul was stunned over what just happened. If he didn't know better he would have thought that she was teasing him. He chuckled and ran a hand through his short hair.

Luna looked up to have a clear view of the sky.

"Hmm… it's time to be heading back." Luna stood fixing her bright yellow tutu like skirt.

"Why are we leaving so soon? We have a few more hours of daylight left." Paul questioned.

"I believe Jacob and Harry should be heading home by now. Besides, my friend may show up later today and I need to have the house clean. She can be a nitpicker."

"Harry still hasn't healed enough to leave the hospital." Paul was going to say more, but his phone rang. Paul looked at the caller ID before answering it.

"Jacob?"

"Oh good, you answered." Paul raised an eyebrow at his friend's relieved tone.

"What's up?"

"It seems Harry wants to be discharged and he won't tell me why."

"What?" Paul's eye darted to where Luna was. Puzzled at how she got her information. Luna looked up from her position on the floor, giving Paul a dreamy smile. The blonde was sitting on the freezing ground spread eagle, thankfully her skirt covered her so nothing was showing in that peculiar position. The woman was building a house with some half crumbled leaves and dirt, not caring about dirtying her fingers.

"He was going to do it with to without me. I'd rather at least be there. We should be leaving the hospital in a few minutes after I pack up Harry's stuff. The nurse just left with the discharge papers. I'm going to get him home and wait for you guys to arrive and we will see where to take it from there."

"Fine. It looks like Luna wanted to be heading back anyway. I'll see you sometime after nightfall." Paul hung up after saying his goodbyes. Luna saw that he was finished with his conversation and got back to her feet, abandoning her dirt house. Paul saw that the woman was going to do nothing about her dirty hands. Paul grumbled and reached into his pocket where he had a crumpled napkin.

"Honestly, how do you take care of yourself?" Paul reprimanded her and started to wipe of the wet dirt from her hands. Luna stared and Paul's actions. When Paul felt satisfied that the woman's hand were clean he tossed the napkin into a nearby trash bin. Luna was giving him a curious look. Paul raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Luna smiled, giving him no answer.

"I am in the mood for popcorn, let's stop at a grocery store on our way back." Luna skipped to the direction of the car, leaving Paul to wonder what was going on in that head of hers.

* * *

 

Getting discharged was a pain in the butt. Harry had stay and listen to both the nurse and the doctor tell him it was a very bad idea to discharge himself, but he stayed firm and made them give him the papers. It took him twenty minutes to finish the paperwork and then they made him sit and wait for another twenty minutes to put the paperwork through and give him directions on what he can and can't do.

Jacob thankfully was quiet through the whole process and just kept Harry company until they finally said he could go. They insisted Harry leave in a wheelchair so Jacob headed down to grab his truck and bring it around to the doors.

Jacob had pulled up in his truck just as Harry was wheeled outside. Jacob assisted Harry into the truck, after making sure he was comfortable he got in the drivers side and drove to the directions of Harry house.

When he spoke to Paul earlier he said that he and Luna were heading back and they would be at Harry's place sometime after dark. It had taken longer than usual to get to Harry's house since Jacob was driving slowly to make sure Harry wasn't jostled in the trip and injuring himself more than he already was.

Jacob parked the car and looked over to Harry. The man was fast asleep and was leaning on the door. The drugs were apparently working, if they had knocked him out so soon. Jacob smiled and exited the truck to open the house door. Harry had handed the keys earlier that week in case Luna had locked herself out, again.

Dropping off the suitcase by the doorway, Jacob headed back to the truck. He carefully opened the passenger side door and let Harry head fall to his shoulder. Jacob unbuckled the seatbelt, and adjusted Harry so he could be able to be carried bridal into the house.

Jacob carefully placed Harry on the couch and moved to take a seat on the couch across the table.

"Jacob?" Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Harry? Something you need?" Jacob brushed Harry's hair away from his face. Harry looked at him with sleep hazed eyes.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, producing another yawn.

"I'm just going to take a seat over there on that couch." Harry frowned and shook his head.

"Can sleep here with me? " Harry grabbed one of Jacob's hands, his eye's already drooping again. The medications must have not completely left his system.

"Harry, I know this couch is big and all, I am certainly not complaining about you wanting to be near me, but if you want me to sleep with you, I'm going to have to place you on top of me so I don't squish you." After a moment Jacob recalled what he had just said, his face was already turning into the color of a ripe tomato.

"I don't mind... just don't leave…" Harry closed his eyes and you could see his breath even out. Harry had Jacob's hand in a loose grip with his good hand against his chest. Jacob heart soared, his mate wanted him to be near. He certainly wasn't going to deny him that.

Jacob carefully maneuvered Harry, mindful of his injuries, so he could lay on the couch. Harry was lying on top of Jacob, his head using Jacob's chest as a pillow and his legs were in between Jacob's. Jacob wrapped his arms loosely around Harry to prevent him from falling and hitting the floor. Jacob listened to Harry's deep breathing while he stared at the ceiling. It wasn't long before he also joined Harry in the land of dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

Luna and Paul entered the house quietly. Jacob's truck was parked outside, but the house was dark and quiet. Paul had taken the first step inside with Luna behind him incase anything popped up.

Paul had already snuck halfway through the house, when the lights went on. Paul looked behind him and saw Luna by the light switch.

"Walking in the dark isn't safe, last time I did that I stubbed my toe."

Luna entered the living room ignoring all caution, but stopped about three steps into the room to stare at the couch. Paul followed her line of sight, curious at what had gotten her to stop so suddenly. Paul was surprised at first at the sight of Harry and Jake sleeping on the couch, Harry draped on top of Jake. He noticed Jake had his legs and arms on either side of Harry. That showed that even in sleep, Jacob seemed careful and protective of Harry. The fact that they were sleeping explained why there weren't any lights on in the house.

"Kodak moment…" Luna whispered into the air. Paul raised an eyebrow. That was what a _normal_ person would say.

"Is that not what you would say when you wish to take a picture?" Luna asked quietly.

"Yes, you're right." Paul smiled.

"So, if you would please take a picture?" Luna patted him on his lower back, pushing him gently into the living room. "I am going to make popcorn." Luna grabbed her bag from Paul's hands and headed towards the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Harry felt something soft land on his forehead. Still in his half asleep state he brushed it off. Again, he felt something land on his nose and again brushed it away.

Harry groaned as he felt himself being called away from the land of slumber. His body felt sore, instead of being in pain, which meant the medication was still having effect.

However, he refused to open his eyes and acknowledge that he was awake. He was much too comfortable. He turned and attempted to cuddle into his mattress, but his body fiercely declined him that. He felt a light tap of something landing on his cheek.

Sighing in frustration he opened his eyes, that last bout of pain caused him to loose any remnants of sleep. Harry spotted movement to this left and wiggled a bit see what it was. That was when he felt something tightening around him, Harry blushed. He somehow remembered from his medicated, sleep-filled mind, asking Jacob to sleep with him on the couch. It seemed Jacob had done what he asked because Harry was lying on top of Jacob on the couch, Jacob's arms around him.

Harry looked up to see the larger man as best he could. From his horrible view he could see that Jacob's mouth was slightly open and soft snore could be heard. Harry settled back and looked to his left where he had spotted movement earlier. The living room had been moved around.

The couch that was across from the one he was laying on was now facing the flat screen. He could see that there were two people watching the silent screen. Or better yet, he should say one was watching the T.V. and the other one watching him.

The one watching him was none other than Luna. All he could see was her silvery blue eyes looking at him with curiosity, the bottom half of her face was being obscured by the couch. She kept staring as if he wasn't looking back at her.

"Hey Luna, when did you come in?" Luna giggled and slowly got lower into the couch until Harry couldn't see her anymore. Paul turned at hearing Harry's voice, his eyes flickering over to where Luna's form was probably curled up.

"Harry, glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" Paul turned completely to face Harry.

"Could be better, but it's bearable. When did you guys come in?" Paul looked at his watch.

"Almost two hours ago, we ordered pizza and watched a movie." Paul looked at his watch again. "As a matter of fact we need to get going." Luna showed herself once more.

"Aww… but I was having so much fun."

"I will come by tomorrow." Paul assured her and Luna gave him a dreamy smile.

"Very well, but I would like to wake Jacob up." Paul motioned for the blonde to go ahead, but Luna didn't move from her seat on the couch. Both Harry and Paul wondered what she would do. They didn't have to wonder long.

A popcorn kernel was flying towards Jacob. The kernel landed on it's target, or better worded _**in**_ it's target. Jacob woke up coughing.

"What the-?" Jacob coughed, but this time more subdued. One of his arms tightened around Harry.

"It was an open invitation…" Luna shrugged, and mentally smiled as Jacob took a breather with his arms wrapped around her friend. "I didn't think he would choke…"

Jacob carefully moved Harry so he could sit on the couch, while he got his breath back from his coughing fit.

"Hey guys, what time is it?" Jacob asked as if nothing happened before.

"Almost nine, it about time we start heading home." Paul stood up from the couch trying his best to ignore Luna's pout that was pointed in his direction.

"You alright? I didn't move you around too much did I?" Jacob looked Harry over to assure himself.

"I'm fine. What about you? That was quite a coughing fit you had there." Jacob's cheeks were getting a slight pink shade to them as Harry leaned a bit closer.

"I perfectly fine, I was just surprised that all." Jacob gave Harry a toothy grin before standing.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow?" Jacob stood, fighting the redness that wished to show on his cheeks.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Harry grinned and waved good bye as both Jacob and Paul were led out the door by Luna. Harry watched Jacob and Paul drive off. Harry thought back to when Jacob was sleeping. The man was just so adorable in that state.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Luna skipped over to sit next to Harry, whose cheeks were turning a nice shade of pink.

" Ah… well, I must say I like Jacob. Why don't you ask him out?"

"So!" Harry squeaked, desperately wanting to change the subject. "Luna what did you find out, when you went to town?" Harry sat on the couch next to Luna. She was humming and playing with his hair, making fine, tiny braids in the messy crow's nest he called hair.

"Well, I managed to send a message to Hermione and it seems the entire family is off in an emergency."

"Emergency? What do you mean emergency?" Harry pulled away from Luna, in his excitement, ruining the one braid she was working on. Luna sighed and grabbed some of the left over popcorn that was on the table and aimed it at Harry's forehead.

"Please, let me finish or you won't know a thing." Harry nodded and sat still letting Luna continue her task.

"Good. There was an explosion to St. Mungo's Mental Wing. At first, they thought Ginny had died in the explosion, but it appears she was the cause of it, in the commotion no one noticed her escaping. Hermione is somewhere in Egypt trying to track her down.

"She is going to try and come but they need her skills to track Ginny down. Either way I am to pick someone up at the port key location place I gave them." Luna looked innocently up to the wall clock.

"Nine o'clock it's time for me to pick up our guest." Luna skipped over to the closet and pulled out a red cloak from the hanger. She put it on her shoulders and twirled letting the cloak billow.

"Why are you taking your red cloak?" Harry questioned from the position on the couch. Luna gave him a good stare down making her eyes widen.

"The better to see me with." Luna gave a wide grin to join her wide eyes.

"Well if you are going out we are running low on mugwort, do you think you can collect some?" Luna whistled and grabbed a basket from the back of the closet.

"I'm off. Do you want to go and lie down upstairs before I go?" Harry shook his head.

"No, I'll wait for you guys here. The couch is comfortable enough." Harry adjusted the pillows so he could have some support on his back.

"You would know better than anyone." Luna giggled as she watched her friend face turn red. Luna skipped over to the front door.

"Don't talk to strangers. The woods are dangerous." Harry warned her, playfully. Luna adjusted her cloak to cover her hair, but so it wouldn't obscure her view. Luna gave what only can be called a creepy giggle. As if she knew something that he did not.

"I'll be careful." With that Luna left leaving Harry alone in the house. Harry reached for the remote control. He supposed he could watch some T.V., the house was a bit too quiet for him. Harry flipped through the channels trying to find something worth watching. He stumbled on a Disney movie where there was a warthog and a meerkat singing an odd song called 'Hakuna Matata.' Harry had to admit it was kind of catchy.

After a few minutes Harry leaned back into the couch pillows staring absently at the ceiling not really bothering to see the rest of the movie. His mind kept jumping back to Jacob. Since he had woken up first he was able to see the man asleep. Jacob had his mouth slightly ajar with a slight drool trail. The man even let out a few snores. The man was so cute when he slept. Harry blushed at the thought.

Harry had to admit it felt nice to be held in Jacob's arms, they were warm and made him feel safe. To be honest, Harry wanted Jacob to show up the next day. Harry felt the back of his neck rise up.

He could feel that someone was watching him. Harry looked at the front door where the window resided. The thin curtains were drawn up but there were no dark figures there.

He knew Luna probably wouldn't be back for another 15 minutes at least. He heard a howl that seemed to be somewhat close to the house. Harry wasn't concerned though. The howling reminded him of Moony, oh how he missed his old friend. Another howl answered the previous, though it was farther this time.

 

* * *

 

Luna skipped her way into the forest. The moon wasn't quite full, but it gave enough light so Luna wouldn't need to use her wand. Luna placed the basket on her head so she could happily swing her arms as skipped. With a perfectly balanced basket on her head she skipped deeper into the forest.

Unknown to her she had someone watching her every move.

Luna was closer to her destination but still she had a ways to go.

"I guess I forgot about how far it was. And I forgot my shoes…" Luna hummed uncaring that her feet were being exposed to the cold temperature and to the dirt. She had already gotten used to walking barefoot from her time in Hogwarts.

Luna looked around the shrubbery careful not to touch the random leaves of poison ivy.

"Mugwort!" There was a nice quantity of mugwort right by a root of a tree right in reach. But, it was smack in the middle of a poison ivy vine. She couldn't cut it magically because then the plant would be useless.

"No wonder the plant is so big. It made friends with an itchy plant. What a sneaky plant!" Luna scolded the innocent plants.

Hazel eyes looked on in amusement.

The blonde huffed and placed the basket back on her head. Luna decided to keep on walking, perhaps she would find another mugwort plant on her way to the portkey location.

Despite acting oblivious, Luna could hear light footfalls behind her, following. They weren't human, she knew very well it was an animal. Luna felt like she was being stalked.

It felt exhilarating!

She laughed in glee and jumped into the air in her excitement. She had never been stalked before, by neither animal nor human. Not even in the war. Luna turned left over by a random tree to loose her stalker.

She continued in a maze like pattern until she knew her scent was all over one area, before climbing a tree. She removed her basket and let it hang off one of the smaller tree limbs than the one she was sitting. She sat patiently waiting until her stalker sniffed its way around.

Luna could tell it was big but there wasn't enough light to tell what kind of animal was it.

"Not a bear." Luna whispered to herself. Luna adjusted her cloak and lowered herself keeping her legs wrapped around the tree limb. Hanging upside down she met the creature face to face.

"Oh…. A wolf!" Luna smiled. "A big wolf… it seems you eat your protein." Luna observed the dark silver wolf. It was easily the size of a Thestral. To Luna the wolf didn't appear hostile, but merely curious. The wolf looked up and Luna looked into hazel eyes.

"You remind me of someone…"Luna tilted her head to the side and tried to lower herself to get a better look. Her thighs lost their grip and she went tumbling. Luna looked up at the tree tops.

"Wow, that hurt." Luna lay still till she was sure she didn't break anything in the fall. Luna was startled from her thoughts when she heard sniffing and the slight feel of something wet. Luna sat up zombie style. She could see a muzzle above her head. She could hear the quick intakes of breath the creature was giving her. Luna stared open mouthed at the silvery muzzle in front of her.

"Wow… BIG wolfie…" Luna and the wolf stared at each other.

"Luna!" A voice shouted a small distance away. Luna smiled and turned her head to where the voice was coming from.

"Hermione!" Luna looked back to where the wolf was standing but to find him gone.

"Aww… oh well. I'll see you next time wolfie." Luna giggled and stood up, brushing herself off. She skipped to where she could hear the voices coming from. She could see her friend pacing madly in what little clearing she had.

"Boo!" Fred and George Weasely popped out from behind a tree. Luna punched them both on the nose, straight on. No mercy.

"OW!" Both fell to the floor each one leaning on the other weight.

"You deserved that. You know better than to scare people like that." Hermione scolded, flipping her hair back over shoulder. Hermione had straightened her hair and cut it in layers leading to her mid back.

"It nice to see you again, Hermione." Luna pushed over the ailing twins to the side in order to properly greet her friend.

"Nice to see you, too, despite the circumstances." Hermione hugged the blonde back.

"Luna, you broke our smolder!" The twins were still holding their noses but they finally by passed the pain enough to stand up.

"Well next time I could hit lower…" The twins hands went from their noses to their genitals. Luna gave a creepy chuckle, causing the twins to take a cautious step backwards.

"As much as I would love to see that happen, Luna, I need to see Harry I am on a time limit here." Luna stared at her friend with her wide silver blue eyes.

"Well then, follow me." Luna turned back to the direction where she came from leaving the rest to follow.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry sat up when he heard voices coming from outside the door.

"Honestly, Luna, you're not supposed to leave your house key in the house. How else are you supposed to open the door?" Harry could hear Hermione scolding Luna from the other side of the door.

"I have the magic touch." Luna skipped through the now open doorway. She waved at Harry before taking a seat on one of the loveseats.

"Hermione! Fred! George!" Harry was bombarded with a face full of brown hair.

"Oh Harry! I was so worried when Fred and George contacted me after Luna visited them. Are you alright? What exactly happened?" Hermione inspected her friend's external injuries, casting a few diagnostic spells.

"Well it seems you are up and about before you're healed." Hermione sighed, it was nothing new. Harry rubbed the back of his neck and gave a sheepish grin.

"Hermione, have a seat and rest a moment." Fred guided the brunette to the love seat. Harry gave him a grateful look.

"Yes, we all know how much Harry hates hospitals." George spoke and kissed his friend's cheek in greeting. Fred grinned at Harry.

"So how many attempts did you do this time?"

"Twice, before I signed myself out." Harry gave a toothy grin.

"You are-" Fred sat on one side of Harry.

"-getting soft." George took a seat on the other side. Hermione 'humfed'

"You guys shouldn't be encouraging him."

"But Hermione-"

"-encouraging people-"

"-to misbehave-"

"-Is what-"

"-We do best-"

"-after all-"

"-we own-"

"-a joke shop." The twins wrapped their arms around Harry, giving cheeky smirks.

"Stop it you two, I'm not in the mood. I came to hear how Harry came to be in this condition. Perhaps, give him some information?"

"Fine…" the twins spoke in unison. Harry sat up as best he could with the arms still holding him in place.

"Very well, you see we got in accident a couple of weeks back, there was a branch in the road and we couldn't brake. Later, when Luna was discharged and she went to check the bike, we found out that the brake line was cut. But, what got us concerned was that I had that bike full of basic charms to protect it. Muggles wouldn't be able to tamper with it but any wizard could have bypassed that and tampered with the bike." Hermione looked deep in thought, a worry line crossing her forehead.

"This is indeed troublesome. It could be anybody from the wizarding world."

"You are-" Fred poked his friend's cheek.

"-quite popular." George copied his brother.

"In fact what worries me more is that Ginny could be behind this." Hermione ran a hand through her hair letting out a deep sigh.

"What?" Harry questioned his voice above a whisper. "I thought you guys tracked her down to Egypt?"

"We did, but we haven't found her yet. We can't rule out the possibility that it could have been her behind that. Our way to communicate with you seems to be down. Until further notice, Fred and George have volunteered to stay with you and Luna until Ginny is found and secured. It never hurts to have extra eyes on your back." Hermione's watch beeped and she looked down at the time.

"I have two minutes left before the port key activates." Hermione got up from her chair and hugged her friend as tight as she could without hurting him.

"Leave the Ginny hunting to us. Don't go looking for her yourself. I want you to be in one piece for my wedding." Hermione showed the ring off. It was a simple 10 carat diamond. Ron must have been saving for a long while for that or won a few quidditch bets.

"Ron proposed?" Harry asked, excited for his friend.

"A week ago!" Hermione giggled as she received congratulations from an enthusiastic Harry.

"We can talk about the wedding plans, later. I'll come back via portkey at this same time in three days to report. Should anything happen the twins have an emergency port key. Weasely's don't destroy Harry's house, Luna be sure to keep an eye on them?"

"Don't you worry." Luna spoke airily from her spot on the couch.

"Tell Ron, when this all dies down he should come for a visit. Maybe we could have a family picnic."

"I'll pass on the message." Hermione grinned and waved just as the portkey activated. The house was silent for a few minutes before the twins decided to get up and stretched their stiff muscles.

"Well, we-"

"-have had a-"

"-long day-"

"-so where-"

"-do we sleep?"

"The spare room is full with boxes, so I guess until we can organize them, you guys can sleep with me."

"Yay!" The twins clapped the hands together. "We get to sleep with Harry!"

" Uhh… guys? My bed is only queen sized I doubt we could all fit." The twins giggled mischievously behind their hands.

"Why Harry,"

"-don't forget-"

"- that magic-"

"- can do many things-" Harry blushed, forgetting that one simple thing. He was raised by muggles so he easily forgot from time to time what magic could do.

"Don't worry." Fred sung and carried a protested Harry up the stairs.

" Be happy!" George joined in, while following his brother up the stairs. They both stopped mid flight to say their goodnights to Luna who was still sitting in the couch.

"Sweet-" Fred began the sentence.

"-dreams" George waved.

"Lunabear!" Both spoke in unison.

"Goodnight, Luna." Harry said just before he was carried out of her sight.

"Goodnight, don't let the wumberblights, bite." Luna smiled, dreamily. Luna stared off into the distance, and if you were looking in her direction, you could see the blonde giving them a Cheshire grin of her own.

Just as suddenly as it came it disappeared, no one knowing the difference.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Paul knocked on the door, again. He looked over at Jacob, who shrugged juggling his purchases. While Jacob carried his bags in his hand all Paul had was a basket.

"You think they're still sleeping?" Paul asked.

"Probably, hey Paul you better-" Jacob was cut off by the door opening. Luna stood there in the doorway wearing a bright blue t-shirt that had in bold yellow letters 'Yaoi Fan Girl' that was too big for her, showing them a good view of her shoulder and some of her chest, but thankfully not revealing anything. Her hair was completely covering her face giving them the impression of Cousin It from the Addams Family.

"Good Morning, Luna." Paul greeted. Luna moved to the side to let the men in.

"I brought some groceries. I didn't know if you guys had anything. I figured I could cook everyone a decent breakfast." Jacob raised the bags in hands. Luna grunted giving Jacob her approval.

"Luna, if you want you can go back to bed, we could wake you when breakfast is ready." Paul suggested, eyeing the large T-shirt that the girl wore as he placed the basket by the door.

"What time is it?" Luna spoke in a sleepy voice. She moved a section of her hair so one eye was visible so she could see the wall clock.

"Eight fourty-five…" Her one eye looked around, she observed the bags and Jacob who was searching for supplies in the kitchen and then it landed on Paul.

"Oh my…" Luna's sleep filled eyes, were now wide and awake. Her mouth was slightly open and she had a dumbstruck look to her.

"I must still be sleeping…" Luna kept staring at Paul, worrying the man a little. Usually the girl looked in his direction but never actually directly _**at**_ him.

"Luna? Is something wrong?" Paul followed the direction to where Luna eyes were.

Looking down he could see what had gotten Luna to stare.

He had forgotten to put on his shirt.

"Nice… That is one way to get her attention." Jacob joked, giving his friend a wink before putting the milk in the fridge. Paul blushed bright red, rivaling the tomatoes Jacob was getting ready to wash.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Paul asked Jacob. That morning they decided to meet at Harry's house, since Jacob wanted to go to the grocery store and Paul wanted to retrieve the basket Luna had left on the tree. Since he was going in wolf form he didn't think to bring a shirt, having gotten used to walking around without one.

"I tried." Jacob laughed, continuing to slice the tomatoes.

"I hope you cut yourself." Paul glared. He could practically feel Luna eyes scrolling down his six pack. He was embarrassed, but at the same time he was enjoying the attention his mate was giving him.

"Quick, somebody kiss me." Luna spoke breaking her own silence.

"Don't you mean 'pinch me'?" Jacob inquired. Luna's single visible eye traveled to Jacob for a moment or two, before they traveled back to shirtless Paul.

"No... I meant what I said." Luna spoke, sure of herself. Jacob motioned to Paul with his head to 'go ahead.' The conversation went out with Paul declining with a quick shake of his head and Jacob nodding yes. Finally, with a sigh the silent conversation ended.

"Let's get you back in bed Luna." Paul placed his hand on Luna's back and gently guided her to the stairs.

"I don't want to walk upstairs…" Luna spoke and you could hear the pout in her voice.

"Why not? You didn't hurt yourself did you?" Paul did a scan of the girl and even inconspicuously sniffing the air, but he didn't find anything wrong.

"Why should I walk up the stairs, when I have a perfectly capable man that can do that for me?" Luna stared at Paul giving him a once over.

"What?" Paul practically choked on his word.

"I think that was an open invitation to carry her up the stairs." Jacob peeked out from the kitchen to watch the interaction.

"Shut up, Jacob!" Paul growled out. Jacob just laughed and shrugged before going back to the kitchen. Luna yawned a placed her hand delicately on Paul's arm. Paul carried Luna bridal style up the stairs, with Luna's arm around his neck. He noticed one of the doors had writing on it in neat cursive writing 'Luna's room' and opened the door.

" Okay Luna, here we are." Paul looked at he woman in his arms, who just happened to be fast asleep. Paul shook his head and walked to the bed, trying not to trip on the random articles of clothing that were on the floor. He gently laid Luna on the bed. He looked around trying to find Luna's covers, but he couldn't seem to find them. He finally discovered them underneath the bed.

Paul had to stretch himself so he could be able to reach the radish decorated sheets.

"Finally." Paul whispered, emerging from underneath the bed successful. Paul shook out the sheets to remove any dust it may have acquired. He moved to place the sheets over Luna when he stopped.

Luna had moved in her sleep and was now hugging her pillow. Her shirt was hiked up revealing Luna's orange lace underwear. If only, that was all. Somehow when she had moved, and her arm had gone through the large neck hole of the shirt giving Paul a nice side view of Luna's breast. The pillow was thankfully covering some of the more important womanly landmarks.

"Oh my…" Paul had his eyes wide and it took quite a bit of willpower to look away. He contemplated just tossing the covers on Luna and running out of there. He would have if Luna didn't groan and caused him to look back at her. Luna had moved to a more comfortable position and this time the shirt was bunched up higher, revealing the small of her back.

His wolf was very satisfied with his view. In fact, his wolf wanted to get in that bed and lick every bit of skin that was exposed to him right then. But he forced his wolf down, it wouldn't do to have his imprint hate him.

He pushed down his urges and quickly pulled down her shirt. His knuckles running themselves over Luna's skin caused the girl to giggle and shift herself to lie on her back. Paul blinked at the site of the nicely rounded, pert breast. The woman was not missing anything in that department.

Paul blushed at what he was just thinking. Hoping he was in some god's good graces, he pulled Luna's arm back through the large neck hole, trying his best not to touch any of the woman's goods. He just couldn't stand the thought that Luna was bare for the whole world to see. Satisfied that nothing else was showing he finally covered Luna with the radish decorated covers and dashed as fast as he could to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

Jacob turned to see his friend shuffling into the kitchen. Paul's face looking every bit he color of a ripe tomato.

"What is with that expression?" Jacob flipped the omelet he was currently making. Paul grimaced and shook his head, taking a seat one of the stools.

"Do I want to know?"Jacob asked. His only answer was Paul covering his face with his hands.

"Oh my Gred, it seems we have two random people in our kitchen."

"Indeed we do, Forge."

Paul and Jacob turned to see two redheaded males, who looked exactly alike to the other wearing nothing but boxers and an undershirt. In fact, they couldn't really tell the difference between them except one twin had only one ear.

"Who are you guys?" Paul growled out pushing his chair back.

"Why he is Gred." The one-eared twin pointed to the other.

"And he is Forge." The other twin wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder.

"We arrived-"

"-last night"

"We are old-"

"-classmates of Harry-"

"- and Luna's" The twins flashed them a grin, giving the men the impression of coy foxes.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Jacob and Paul jumped at hearing Harry's voice. The twins snickered.

"It seems-"

"-Harrykin's-"

"-awake." The twins snickered some more. Jacob growled lowly, these twins had done something.

"What did you do?" Jacob growled out through his lips, the knife in his hand was not the only thing looking threatening. Fred and George gulped and raised their hand in surrender.

"Nothing , honest." The twin with the one ear spoke first.

"All we did-"

"-was make sure-"

"-he didn't get out-

"-of bed." The twins did an 'X' motion over their hearts.

"Paul, keep an eye on the bacon, while I go check on Harry." Jacob set down his knife and ran upstairs to where he could smell his imprint. He opened the door and looked around quickly and spotted Harry.

The man was underneath the covers all you could see was his head, which appeared flushed.

"Jacob!" Harry could be seen struggling underneath the sheets. Jacob walked over, worried, but was satisfied there was no blood in the air.

"Thank Merlin, help me get out of this." Jacob walked over and saw that the covers were stretched out firmly over the bed. Jacob looked over at the side and saw that the sheets were stapled to the bed's wooden frame.

"I think they put a staple gun to this." Jacob could see Harry trying to punch uselessly punch his way through the sheets.

"Can you get them off?" Harry looked over at Jacob. The man was looking at the staple work with a serious look.

"I can but you don't have any tools do you?"

"Screw the tools, can't you tear the covers free?" Jacob didn't answer but grabbed the cover and pulled, easily tearing the rich green fabric. Harry could see Jacob's muscles rippling through the tight sleeves of his t-shirt. With one side free from its confinement Jacob walked over to the other side and ripping it out as well.

"Finally!" Harry smiled, relieved to be free. He removed the cover in glee and moved to the edge of the bed. Harry turned to Jacob to thank him when he noticed the man was looking at a random spot on the wall opposite from where Harry sat, his cheeks splashed a nice pink color. Harry eyebrows furrowed and he looked down at himself.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry latched onto his torn sheets and covered his naked form with them.

" You're going to regret this Weasleys!" Harry yelled to the open doorway with promise. Harry looked around in frustration, he could not see a single article of clothing within his reach.

" Jacob, do you see any clothes in the drawers by you?" Harry asked nervously, adjusting the cloth around him. Jacob relieved to have something to do, searched through the drawers and found them…

…empty.

"They are empty…."Jacob reopened the drawers in hopes clothes would happen to magically appear.

"What do you mean by empty?" Harry got closer to the edge of the bed to see what Jacob was seeing.

"There is nothing in these drawers."

"Those assholes!" Harry growled out, and haphazardly tied the pieces of fabric in a toga like fashion around his body. Harry made a move to get off the bed, but was stopped by hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you should be walking?" Harry looked up to meet Jacob's worried brown eyes.

"I'll be fine, I will just walk slowly." Harry slowly got to his feet and in what could only be considered a snails pace he took a step. Poor Harry didn't even make it to two steps when his legs gave out on him, thanks to Jacob, Harry's face didn't meet the hardwood floor.

Jacob lifted Harry bridal style in his arms, smiling lovingly at him.

"Well, by the time you walk all the way downstairs breakfast will be cold." Harry grabbed on to Jacob's neck, unused to be being carried.

"Who made breakfast?" Harry asked as Jacob carried him out of the room.

"I did, I figured you need a break on worrying about what to eat for at least one day."

"Really? Wow, I didn't think you could cook." Harry flashed the guy a shy smile.

" I can do much more than that, dear Harry." Jacob dramatically kissed the top of a blushing Harry's head and began his descent down the stairs. As they entered the kitchen the twins looked up.

"My," George purred out, placing his chin on the back of his hand.

"-my." Fred copied his brother.

"It seems-"

"-our little Harrykins has-"

"-found himself a -"

"-nice tan knight." Both twins wagged their eyebrows as Jacob made sure Harry was seated. Both men blushed a nice shade of pink, however for Harry his embarrassment quickly turned to anger.

"Fred, George, you say one more thing..." Harry picked up a fork from his table setting and pointed it in their direction in a threatening way. "…and I'll make sure that that little _prank_ that you pulled on me will be returned tenfold." The twins raised the hands in surrender.

Harry placed the fork back in it's place on the table and sighed. He looked over to where Paul was trying his best not to burn the omelets.

"Good morning, Paul." Paul nodded in greeting to Harry, but otherwise kept his eyes on the omelet he was actually succeeding in making.

"Fred, George, this is Jacob and Paul. Paul, Jacob, the twins are Fred and George. The one without his left ear is George."

"NO!" Both twins twin protested.

"Harry-"

"-I can't believe-"

"-you would betray us-

"-like that, we-"

"-wanted them to guess who-"

"-was who." The twins fake cried on each other shoulders. Harry rolled his eyes and ignored the dramatic play in front of him.

"Deal with it. Now where are my clothes?" Harry asked making sure his toga like garment was tightened and secure. It wouldn't do for it to slip off.

"Is there a reason why I had to crawl through a pile of clothes to get out of my room?" Luna shuffled her way into the kitchen. The girl was still in her overly large shirt, but this time instead of the neckline off to the side, it was in a deep V-neck displaying her cleavage. Her hair, despite the sock that now decorated it, was still the mess as it was earlier.

Paul, having now finished the breakfast he was cooking glanced at Luna. He dropped the pan back on the stove and was at Luna side, well her front, before anyone could see anything else.

"Damn, Luna we forgot how-"

"-well endowed you are." The twins blew out cat calls, but quickly halted when Paul glared at them. Paul, who was still blocking Luna from view, turned around and quickly made some adjustments on the shirt. Luna looked down and saw the large neck hole was now smaller, now that Paul tied it in a neat knot.

Luna flicked at the knot, watching it bounce a bit.

"Well that solved that problem. I was wondering why I felt a breeze." Luna gave Paul one of her dreamy smiles and patted his cheek. Paul just realizing what he had done, groaned, rubbing his face in his hands. Luna giggled and skipped around Paul to take a seat at the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Luna asked playing with her shirt knot. The twins gave her a raised eyebrow and looked over to Paul, who was rubbing his temples. The twins felt sympathetic for the man and decide to break the silence.

" So, Harry have you had a house warming party?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always wanted to have a mountain pile of clothes and just crawl through it to the other side. That would be awesome! Though, mom said when I was a baby I climb up a giant pile of clothes after Hurricane Andrew. She said there were pictures taken for a newspaper. What the point in doing it if you can't remember? XD


	10. Chapter 10

Harry sighed and moped around the living room. The twins, after severe threatening, had put all his clothes back in their respectful drawers. Currently, Harry was wearing a simple blue collared shirt and black slacks. Thanks to the twins he was now to be expecting guests later tonight. Since, he was still recovering Harry could not help in setting up the house.

" Harry, I have the barbecue grill set up in the back. Paul is with Emily and Sam getting the food. Quil is getting the drinks, Embry is off gathering all the chairs we will need." Jacob wiped his hands on a rag. Harry sat up stiffly so he could talk eye to eye.

"Wow, how many people are coming over for the barbecue?" Harry asked.

"Well, with you, Luna, Fred and George, thats four" Jacob counted with his fingers, "me and Paul makes six, Sam and Emily, eight, Quil and Embry, are 10, I think Leah and Seth are coming too. I say about 12 more or less."

"Again, wow. By the way have you seen the twins?"

"Last I saw them there were playing with some rocks out back. That was about a n hour ago. Haven't seen them since." Jacob shook his head in a negative.

"Up to mischief I bet." Despite what Harry just told Jacob, he knew the twins were setting up wards around the house.

"They did have an evil sparkling gleam in their eyes. Though the person I haven't seen since lunch is Luna." Jacob turned around to go was his hands in the kitchen almost bumping into the person he was just talking about.

"Woah! You startled me. I almost knocked ya over." Luna said not a word but looked at him with her dreamy silver blue eyes and handed Jacob an iced tea, before skipping to where Harry was on the couch to hand him his.

"Thanks Luna." Jacob raised his glass in thanks and headed into the kitchen. Luna took a seat next to Harry.

"I found my basket this morning. But I could have sworn it was still in the forest. Do you think the Nargles are trying to make peace? Or maybe it is another one of their games?"

"Hmm…" Harry looked off into space, not at all answering Luna's question.

"Harry if you don't stop moping around like that, your bound to get wrackspurts." Luna leaned over and started to make a tiny braid by his temple.

"I'm not moping, Luna." Harry sipped at his iced tea and just let the blonde do her work.

"Then if you are not moping, perhaps you are just sexually frustrated?" Luna asked unabashed. Harry slowly turned his head, gaping at his friend. Luna moved his head back to staring forward, she had a braid to finish.

"I am not sexually frustrated." Harry denied it.

"If you are sure, I was quite certain Jacob would not mind if you had asked for his services." Luna closed off the braid and she added a conjured feather at the end. Harry turned a nice strawberry shade, he was sure his ears were the same as well.

"Luna stop fantasizing, Jacob and me are just friends that's all." Luna smiled flicked the spotted feather, watching it move in its own dance.

"You know it's too hot to have your shirt buttoned all the way up." Luna sat on Harry's lap and unbuttoned his first 3 buttons so that some of Harry's chest would show.

"There, now you don't look so serious." Luna placed her head on Harry's shoulder and looked up from the odd angle at Harry. "You have dry lips. You can borrow my chapstick." Luna handed Harry the small tube of beeswax.

Jacob walked back into the room and stiffened. Luna slowly lifted her head off of Harry's shoulders.

" I am going to find the twins." Luna slid off the couch and headed out the back door. Jacob eyes wandered to the door from which Luna left and then traveled to Harry.

" It looks like Quil and Embry are going to carpool with Emily, Paul and Sam." Jacob saw that Harry was trying to find something on the floor. " Is there something wrong?" Harry looked up from his search.

"I think Luna took my shoes."

"I did see her actually have shoes on this time." Jacob remembered the girl had on a simple pair of black loafers when she walked out the door.

"Well, Luna is my size after all." Harry laughed.

"I can get you one of your other pairs, I still remember where you keep them." Jacob offered and earned himself a smile from Harry.

"Thank you Jacob, but I can use Luna's flip flops." Harry pointed to where the neon yellow flip flops were lying ignored on the floor just out of Harry's reach. Jacob grabbed the shoes and kneeled down at Harry's feet. Gently, he lifted Harry's foot by the ankle and slid the foot into the flip flop, he repeated the process with the other shoe.

"My-"

"-my-"

"-someone found-"

"-his prince." Jacob looked up to where the twins were standing waggling their eyebrows each giving Harry a devilish smirk.

"Fred, George, what in blazes are you guys yapping about?" Harry looked up, lifting his foot from Jacob's warm hand.

"We saw that movie called Cinderella a while back with Hermione." George crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"The prince slipped on the glass-"

"-slipper and they married-"

"- happily ever after." Harry grabbed a pillow and threw it at the twins, who expertly dodged. The door bell rang interrupting Harry's second attempt to hit the twins. The twins who were still chuckling, hurried to the door in order to escape the wrath of Harry. At the door was Emily, Sam, Paul, Quil and Embry.

"Hello!" Emily greeted cheerfully. "Where is Harry?" The twins opened the door and let the party in.

"I'm over here." Harry waved over from his place on the couch. Emily handed the large bowl of Mac & Cheese over to Fred and joined Harry on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" Emily placed her hands on Harry's cheeks giving him a good stare down.

"I feel fine, honestly. It'll just take me longer to get from one place to another. " Harry laughed and grabbed Emily's hands in his own. "How about we get everything set up?" Luna waltzed back in from the back door.

"Luna! How's it hanging?" asked Quil, juggling his giant cooler. Luna looked down to her chest for a moment and then looked at Quil with a confused look on her face.

"He doesn't mean hanging things literally!" Paul raised his voice causing the blonde to look up.

"So!" Embry tried desperately to change the subject. " Luna, do you have any napkins? We have forgotten about them. "

"Of course I do, I even made new origami napkins designs." Luna began shoving the guys outside. " There are all on the small blanket outside. Now be quick, I heard those Yawroos lurking around the doors early this morning." Luna succeeded in rounding them to the back yard and left Harry and Jacob to follow at their own pace.

Quil dropped the huge cooler by the plastic picnic table before walking over to where the blonde was heading over to.

Luna skipped over to the blanket on the floor that had the recently made origami napkins she picked up a handful of them. She twirled around and handed one to Embry.

"Ooo.. I got a lion!" Embry announced, and made roaring noises and made the little figure bounce up and down to imitate a running motion. Luna giggled and handed one of the other origami figures to Quil.

"I think I got a tiger. Awesome!" Quil balanced his tiger on his palm to admire it.

"A bear?" Sam admired the tiny claws of his origami bear.

"Oh my!" Emily smiled at her own origami horse. Luna grabbed one little figure that was off to the side and walked over to Paul. Luna had her palms closed and extended her hands up to Paul. Luna slowly opened her closed hands to reveal the origami figure.

The beast seemed to be lying down, but in no way did it appear to be a sleep. It's ears were alert and eyes were wide as if keeping watch over something. Paul had to bend over to see the detail of the fur properly, the tufts of furs just appeared so real…

Just the overall feel of the wolf made it seem so familiar.

"I was going to make a duck, but I didn't think that would fit you right. Besides I couldn't make the bill properly so I thought this would be easier." Luna spoke in her airy tone and handed the figure to Paul large waiting hands.

"Wow, this is quite detailed." Luna giggled at Paul's response.

"Of course it is, I spent a whole hour on it." Luna faced Emily, leaving Paul to gaze in amazement and in slight confusion.

Luna possibly couldn't know the truth could she?

"Emily how about I help you?" Luna twirled around Paul's form and helped Emily with setting up the table.

 

* * *

 

 

Jacob had asked Harry to stay in the living room till the tables and chairs were set up. Harry agreed without much of a fuss, his injuries were starting to him some trouble anyway.

The doorbell rang, Harry sighed and pushed himself as quickly and as painlessly as he could off the couch. It was probably the rest of the guests for the barbecue. The doorbell rang again, and Harry ignored the pain and walked the few feet that were left. Harry opened the door to see a boy in his late teens and a girl who may be around his age more or less.

"Hello! You must be Seth and Leah right?" Harry leaned heavily on the door trying to relieve some of the pain.

"Hmmf. Took you long enough." The girl practically growled out.

"Don't mind her, she is always moody. You must be Harry right? As you know this is my sister Leah and I'm Seth." Harry smiled and shook hand with the teen. There must be something in the water here on the Reserve, every single one of these tan people were taller and definitely more muscular than Harry. Not that Harry was really tall himself.

"Everyone's out back," Harry let them in and pointed to the back door of the house. " I'll be there in a few." Seth noticed at how pale Harry was getting.

"Are you all right? You are looking a bit pale." Seth asked in concern. Harry just waved him of.

"I'm fine, I am just due for some pills, seriously, go join the rest." Seth didn't look convinced, but his sister was already tugging him outside.

"Leah! Seth! Nice to see you join us!" Jacob shouted his greeting as he was finishing setting up the last chair.

"So where is Harry?" asked Jacob as soon as they approached him. Leah rolled her eyes and she crossed her arms.

"Inside." Leah said as she looked at her fingernails.

"He was looking a little pale, he said he was fine, but I think you should check on him." Seth spilled. Jacob frowned, the pain killer must have run its course.

"Thanks Seth. Why don't you guys go and meet up with Luna and the others?" Jacob yelled anxiously over his shoulder as he ran inside.

"Harry?" Jacob didn't hear an answer but he did hear some shuffling in the kitchen. Sure enough, he saw Harry pushing himself with the palms of his hands on the counter reaching upwards in one of the cabinets trying to reach the bottle of pills that were just a slight bit out of reach.

The man did indeed appear pale and his breathing was labored. Jacob still couldn't help but notice Harry's slender body and wiggling tight ass in front of him.

The picture got him to remember what had occurred that morning. Jacob pictured sinewy muscles, the slight traces of scars littering the man's torso, and the faint trail of hair leading from the belly button downwards.

Jacob took a deep breath, in attempts to calm his raging hormones. He walked up to Harry until he was behind him to get his attention. Harry was in some kind of deep concentration and still didn't notice him.

Jacob purred into Harry ear. "Harry, why don't I get that?"

Harry jumped and lost his grip, but thankfully Jacob grabbed him before he could fall.

"Woopsy daisy." Jacob spoke teasingly, grabbing Harry by his waste and brought him to his feet gently. Harry slowly turned around in Jacobs arms.

"How is it your always catching me when I fall?" Harry smiled his emerald eyes glowing in amusement. It was a beautiful site to see. Jacob leaned down, bringing his face closer to his mates.

"Perhaps, you were meant to fall for me." Jacob's tone turned seductive and gave Harry a sly smirk, watching in amusement as Harry was confused for a split second before he understood the meaning behind it.

"Perhaps." Harry gave Jacob a smirk of his own and brought his face even closer to Jacobs, mixing their unseen breaths together. They could feel static going down their spines as the soft whisper of skin of skin was felt, like petals caressing each other. They leaned even closer to each other, their eyes already half closed…

"JACOB! HARRY! The burgers are done!" Seth shouted through the now open back door. Jacob jumped back quickly hoping Seth wouldn't walk into the house to see at how red their faces were.

"We'll be right there!" Jacob went to the fridge and grabbed a nice cold bottle of water he had purchased earlier in the day.

"Here." Jacob opened the uncapped bottle over to Harry, who accepted gratefully. He opened his medication bottle and downed two pills.

"They should kick in soon, I guess we go join them before they send a search crew." Harry smiled.

"Look Harry…" Harry stopped Jacob in mid sentence.

"How about we talk about it later? In private." Harry suggested.

"I would like that." Jacob smiled back at Harry.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm transferring my stories from FF. I will be posting in both sites but it will take a few days to get everything over to here.


	11. Chapter 11

"Took you guys long enough!" Seth yelled from his seat before attacking his burger. Harry took a seat next to Luna, who gave him her signature dreamy smile.

"What?" Harry asked. Luna's eyes wandered over to Jacob, who was busy wrestling some burgers away from Embry, then her silver blue eyes traveled back to Harry. She smiled once again and went back to her meal, saying nothing.

"Boys, leave some for the others!" Emily yelled from her spot as she saw that the burgers were dwindling in numbers. Jacob snatched a burger while Embry was distracted and placed it on Harry's plate, then brought the condiments closer to the man.

"Thanks." Harry smiled at Jacob and went on to prepare his burger just the way he liked it. The other boys tried their best to hide their snickers as Jacob glared at them. Leah herself was trying not to throw up her food. That cute scene to her was just too mushy for her.

"Leah, can you pass the ketchup, please?" Leah wordlessly grabbed the ketchup bottle that just happened to be near the twins. To anyone who had known the twins they would have been on high alert. Leah, unfortunately, was clueless to what they had just done. Harry had spotted the smirks the twins were wearing.

"Wait, Leah-" Harry tried to warn the girl, but it was too late. The ketchup bottle exploded. Ketchup flew everywhere, landing mostly on Leah and splattering everyone else. Leah screamed in rage as she saw her ketchup covered hair and her stained clothes. Seeing the look on the woman's face they ran from the table laughing.

"I'll get you Weaselys!" Leah yelled to the fleeing redheads.

"Oh dear, how about we get you cleaned up inside?" Emily guided Leah into the house. Luna got up from the table as well and joined the women.

"How about you grab a shower in my room and I'll lend you some of my clothes?" Luna smiled at the ketchup covered girl, who just scowled at her.

"Great….. thanks." Leah spoke sarcastically. She just hoped whatever she got from the blonde wasn't too 'bright.'

 

* * *

 

 

"Well," Harry wiped some ketchup off his cheek. "It looks like the twins had their laugh for tonight." Harry set his napkin on the table.

"Wait, Harry, you missed a spot." Jacob pointed at a speck of ketchup that was on Harry's chin. Harry picked up his napkin again and attempted to wipe the ketchup off, failing miserably.

"You didn't get it." Jacob chuckled. "Here, let me do it." Jacob grabbed his own napkin and wiped the smear off Harry's chin. The atmosphere around them turned from joking to heated in seconds. Jacob refused to let go of Harry's chin and instead closed the space between them. Harry licked his lips and leaned close.

They heard a loud clanging of beer, making them both pull back. Luckily, no one noticed as Sam and Paul were busy trying to save the beer from the roughhousing Embry, Seth and Quil were doing.

 

* * *

 

"I look ridiculous." Leah pulled at the collar of the dress. It was a simple deep forest green low cut dress and it hugged her breasts flowing freely down to her knees. The sleeves were shear and bell shaped.

"Nonsense, you look beautiful." Emily complimented as she brushed out Leah's wet hair.

"I look like a hippie. All I need is a bandana, some sunglasses, a pack of weed and I am a flower child." Leah said, making a peace sign. Luna walked back into the room and saw what Leah had chosen to wear.

"Oh that looks lovely on you. I was going to paint sunflowers on that dress but I decided against it. We best hurry back. The guys are waiting for us." Luna looked out the window and looked back out to where Leah and Emily were standing. She gave them a dreamy smile before walking out the door leaving Leah and Emily to follow.

"Do you think she has been smoking dope?" Leah whispered, earning an elbow to the ribs. Luna turned around quickly, her expression unreadable. Leah mentally cursed, thinking the girl heard her. Instead, Luna snapped her fingers.

"I almost forgot. Wait here." Luna walked into the kitchen and came out holding a ketchup bottle.

"You may need this." Luna handed the ketchup bottle over to Leah. The tan skinned girl rolled her eyes and mumbled thanks before walking out the back out the screen door.

 

* * *

 

With the recent threat inside the house, the twins snuck back to the picnic table. They continued their meal uninterrupted until they heard of the screen door squeaking open. When Fred looked up, dropping his burger back on his plate. Fred elbowed his brother, hard.

"Oww! What was that fo-" George rubbed his side and looked to the direction where his brother was pointing. Standing by the back entrance was Leah, dressed in a forest green dress, one she most likely borrowed from Luna. The dress hugged her breasts and displayed just enough cleavage to not be considered to slutty.

"I see an angel coming this way." George's burger fell back to his plate and he stared at his brother who stared right back at him. Coming to a wordless decision both twins got up from the chairs in haste and ran to the beautiful Quileute.

Fred spoke first. "My lady, what an honor it is to have you in our presence." The twins bowed displaying every ounce of their pureblood training their mother had forced them to do.

"You idiots ruined my clothes." Leah stated the fact and tapped her foot in impatience.

"We are so sorry my lady," George spoke first as they came out of their bow.

"How may we repay you for disgracing you?" Fred asked. Leah looked down at her hands where the ketchup bottle lay. A light bulb lit in her mind as an idea popped into her head.

Leah aimed the ketchup bottle at the red heads and squirted it red contents at them. With the both men clothing and faces thoroughly dabbed with ketchup she grabbed who she believed to be Fred's hand and shoved the ketchup bottle into his hand.

"There. That should cover it." Leah walked away leaving the dazed twins to stare at where she once stood.

Fred turned his neck slowly to stare at his brother, George did the same.

"She got us good Forge."

"That she did Gred."

"Of course she did." Luna stood in front of the twins, giggling madly. Emily was staring at the two men with an astonished look on her face.

"If only I had some French fries." Luna giggled behind her hands.

"Ha ha," Fred spoke sarcastically.

" we are going to-"

"-take a shower. If Mademoiselle Luna"

" -could open the door for us?" George motioned to the closed screen door. Luna skipped over to the door and opened wide for the ketchup covered redheads.

"Thanks." Fred and George marched into the house.

Leah walked over to the table and was greeted with open mouths. Leah placed a hand on her hip.

"What?" The boys mumbled and at any direction other than her.

"That dress suits you, Leah." Harry smiled at the girl. The other guys were tense, wondering what Leah's reaction would be.

"Whatever." Leah took her previous seat and continued her disrupted meal. However, her burger was now cold and she didn't want to eat it.

"Sam? You got any more burgers?" Leah yelled over to the man by the Bar-B-Que.

\- two weeks later-

Jacob examined the bike and whistled.

"This is one work of art. I can't even tell what maker this bike is." Jacob knelt down to look at the workmanship of the beat up bike.

"My godfather constructed it himself. Do you think it can run again?" Harry bent down to Jacob's level and trailed his fingers across the dusty metal of the bike.

"Sure can, though it would take a while though. I will need to take it apart and see how it works from the inside. I'm afraid that is the only way to fix up this original bike."

"It's alright. I trust you." Harry smiled at the Quileute. After the Bar-B-Q Harry and Jacob decided that they would start dating. So far they had only gone to a couple of movies and had dinner once. Right now, Jacob was trying not to snog the man in front of him senseless. His eyes zoned in on the way Harry wiggled his butt to attempt to keep his balance. 'Taking things slow' was driving Jacob to the edge of insanity.

He wanted to touch his mate, please him. A chaste kiss here and there wasn't helping him. Jacob had to really reign in his wolf last night when Harry had placed his sweet pink lips on Jacobs. When Harry had closed the door behind him, Jacob had to restrain himself from bursting through that door and ravishing Harry.

"I best get started on lunch. Before, Luna decides to take it into her own hands." Harry stood up and dusted himself off.

"Okay, I'm going to look at the bike more closely." Jacob turned back toward the bike and removed the rest of the cover from it. He was so busy admiring the dusty metal thing that he didn't hear the light foot steps coming up behind him.

"You are going to go nowhere at this pace."

Jacob was startled from his thoughts his arm jerking out from the surprise and almost knocked the motorbike over.

"Luna!" Jacob cried as he made sure the bike was steady once more. " Don't do that!" The blonde looked at him unfazed.

"You are going to go nowhere at this pace." Luna repeated. Jacob looked confused.

"I haven't even started working on the bike yet…" Luna shook her head.

"I meant you and Harry." Luna scratched her nose and took a seat on one of the stools in the garage.

"Oh….about that… I just don't want to scare him if I go too fast." Jacob sat on the floor Indian style looking dejected. Luna lightly kicked her sneaker clad feet in the air.

"From what I saw last night… you need to walk this pace a little faster. A wrinkly fingered Harry is not something I would consider healthy." Luna sighed looking somewhat sad. "Cold water can only help so much."

Jacob eyebrows furrowed trying to make sense of what Luna had just said to him. The last puzzle piece clicked into place and in the realization of what she meant, turned Jacob's face scarlet.

Luna looked unabashed of what she said. Instead, she was admiring the ends of her hair.

"I called Paul, asking him to give me a ride to the grocery store to do the weeks shopping. We may take a while. I will perhaps see you at dinner." Luna hopped off the stool and walked out the garage where Paul's truck had pulled up.

Jacob watched her go, his jaw dropped.

Did Luna just suggest they….?

Luna entered the truck, not even giving Paul a chance of exiting the vehicle. Luna waved goodbye to Jacob from her seat. Paul, as Jacob could clearly see from his spot, had his eyebrow raised but lazily waved at Jacob before pulling out of the driveway.

 

* * *

 

 

"Why did you have me pull out of the driveway so quickly?" Paul took a left to head into town. Luna breathed on the car door window, her warm breath fogging it. Luna hummed and with her finger began drawing on the window.

"I figured that they may need every second they can get."

" Who are you talking about? Jacob and Harry?" Luna ignored his question and instead chose to fog the window with her breath once more.

"The sink was acting funny. I forgot to warn Harry about that." Paul should have expected a confusing response from the blonde.

"I haven't had ice cream in such a long time."Luna continued her doodling on the fogged up window.

Paul chuckled and took a right at the next intersection.

"You know it's too cold to have ice cream." Luna 'hmmed' as she started another doodle.

"That may be so, but I am so tempted to try that one flavor called 'cookie dough.'"

"I know of a good place."

 


	12. Chapter 12

It wasn’t long before Harry called Jacob in for lunch. By then Jacob had calmed his heated face down, but he still could hear Luna’s airy voice in his subconscious.

Jacob stepped into the house and walked in the direction of the kitchen to wash his grease filled hands.

“Harry?” Jacob looked around the empty kitchen and didn’t see any sign of the brunette.

“Jacob! I’m in the dining room!” Jacob could hear Harry voice around the corner.

“Do you need any help?” Jacob asked as he dried his hand on the nearest towel.

“No, I just finished up setting everything.” Jacob walked into the dining room and saw that Harry placed the last silverware on the table. Harry brushed his hair out of his face and smiled at the tall man in his doorway.

“Have a seat, and dig in while the food is still hot.”

“Don’t mind if I do.”  Jacob sat at the table and began to pile his food on his plate making sure to leave enough for Harry. Harry took a seat at the end of the table and sat down.

CRACK!

“Oww….” Harry rubbed his sore bottom from his position on the floor. Jacob dropped his cutlery on the table and rushed to where Harry was sprawled on the floor.

“What happened?” Jacob held out his hand.  

“The chair broke.” Harry grimaced as he stood, using Jacob arm for support. Jacob led Harry to the chair that was next to his and pulled it out for Harry to sit.

“Are you alright?” Jacob looked at Harry concerned.

“I’m fine, just a little startled that’s all.” Harry patted Jacob’s arm in assurance and Jacob nodded.

“Just sit and eat here. We can take care of the broken chair after lunch.” Jacob moved Harry’s plate to where the man now sat. Harry watched Jacob scarf down the macaroni and cheese and basically everything else on his plate.

“This is just soo good!” Jacob groaned as the delicious flavors rolled in his mouth. Harry ate his own food at a much slower pace.  The meal continued without further incidents and Jacob now sat back patting his now full stomach. 

“I wish I could come over for meals everyday.” Jacob grinned at Harry who grinned back.

“I wouldn’t mind the company.” Harry reached to grab the plates and was stopped by Jacob.

“I’ll clean up.” Harry looked into Jacob eyes, intending to protest, but he saw the serious look in those brown orbs.

“Fine.” Harry drew his hand back. “I’ll go take care of the chair.”

Jacob already had the two plates in hands was heading to the direction of the kitchen.

“Oh Jacob, come here.” Jacob placed the plates back on the table and walked towards Harry.

“What’s wrong?” Jacob asked cocking his head to one side.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Harry reached up, his fingers brushing Jacob’s tan cheek. Jacob’s skin felt like electricity was pulsing from those teasing fingertips. The Quileute’s lower regions were stirring and he was restraining himself from grinding himself against Harry. Jacob growled deep within chest, his eyes full of lust.

 Harry got up to the tips of his toes and ever so slowly slid his tongue across Jacob’s mouth. Fearing he may loose control, Jacob brought his hands to Harry’s hips, using them as an anchor.

“Sorry, you had a bit of food on your mouth, I couldn’t help it.” Harry laughed and licked his lips. Jacob let out a shaky breath, trying to reign in his sinful desires to rip off the clothes of the emerald eyed beauty in front of him. If Jacob had his eyes open he would be pretty sure his eyes would be the color of his inner wolf. After an excruciating minute of mediating restraint, Jacob released his grip on Harry.

Harry didn’t know how close he was to being Jacob’s wolf ‘after lunch snack.’

“I am going to finish cleaning up.” Jacob grabbed the plates once more and rushed out of kitchen, trying his best to ignore the muffled laughter behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

The supermarket wasn’t busy this early in the day. Paul grabbed a shopping cart and rushed to catch up with Luna. The woman was fast on her feet but thankfully, she was easy to spot with her yellow and blue sweater. As Paul pulled up next to her, she smiled.

Paul smiled back, “Do you have a shopping list?”

Luna reached into her neon yellow satchel and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

“ Keebler Crackers- the green tin.” Luna read off the list. Paul guided the cart to the direction of the cookie isle.

“Ah, there it is.” Paul rolled the cart up to where the crackers were. He spotted the round green tin on the bottom shelf and bent down to grab it. The whole process was quick and he turned to place the tin into the cart.

“Uhh…Luna, what are doing?” Paul had a surprised look on his face. While his back was turned Luna had snuck into the shopping cart and gotten herself comfortable.

“I am sitting in the cart.” Luna answered the obvious.

“I know that. But why are you sitting in the shopping cart?” Paul handed the blonde the green tin.

“I am tired, I didn’t think you would mind rolling me around.” Luna hugged the tin in her arms and smiled hopefully at him.

Paul sighed.

Luna did have a point. He really wouldn’t mind pushing her around in the store. In fact, his heart leapt in joy that he could make his imprint smile by doing something so simple and childish.

“ Fine, but keep your hands and feet in the vehicle while in motion.” Paul instructed, sounding just like the staff at the rides at the fair. Luna grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

Paul smiled back at her and resumed grabbing the food that was needed as Luna read it off the list. By the time the last item was added all you could see of Luna head just above a loaf of bread.

Paul got a good look of the site Luna made and he burst into full blown laughter. The other shoppers that were around glanced briefly before deeming the situation quite strange and continued on to a different isle.

“I am glad the Nogeets haven’t been bothering you today.” Luna tried to shrug off a package of chicken legs. “Would you mind removing the legs from my shoulders? They are quite cold.” Paul held back another burst of laughter and grabbed the cold poultry form the girl’s shoulders, placing it elsewhere on the cart.

After the purchases were made, Paul rolled toward the direction of his truck. Luna still refused to get out of the cart and was using a loaf of bread as a back pillow, effectively squishing the contents. Luna simply passed the bags to Paul to be loaded in the back of the truck.

“That’s it.” Paul shut the back and turned to the blonde who had yet to evacuate the cart.

“Luna, it’s time to go.” Paul insisted. Luna sighed, closing her eyes for a brief moment before opening them again. Her eyebrows furrowed, as if she was thinking over something difficult. Paul looked on curiously watching as the blonde brought her knees to her chest.

“Can’t I stay here a while longer?” Luna’s eyes began to turn hopeful.

“No can do. It’s too cold for anyone to be out for long in this weather. “ Paul opened up the passenger door and turned back to the blonde still in the shopping cart.

“I’ll need some help getting out.” Luna cautiously got on her knees. Paul firmly gripped the cart to prevent it from moving. Luna grabbed the edge of the shopping cart and stood. Luna moved to raise her leg over the shopping cart but quickly brought it back in.

“What’s wrong?” Paul asked seeing that Luna was hesitating.

“I’m high and there is no stepping stool.” Paul took matters in his own hands, gathering Luna in his arms, bridal style. Luna shrieked in delight latching on to Paul’s neck. She giggled as she was set down on the ground. Luna gave Paul a quick peck on the cheek before letting go.

“Thank you.” Luna turned to slip into the passenger’s side of the truck. Paul stood gazing off into space, absently touched his cheek in shock. His heart began to flutter in excitement.

“Paul? Can we go have that ice cream now?” Luna poked her head out the window snapping Paul out of his statue like state. Paul, without another word, got to the driver’s side and hopped in.

“What kind of ice cream do you want?” Luna’s tilted her head as Paul started the car.

_If only they had the one flavor I really want to try._ Paul thought.

 “ I don’t know, I’ll see when I get there.” Paul eyes wandered over to Luna form for a quick second before he took a right in the direction of the ice cream parlor.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jacob!” Harry placed his hands in front of him to feebly block the spray of water in his direction. Jacob wasn’t fairing any better. He was soaked to the bone desperately trying to turn off the water.

The handles weren’t working so Jacob had to turn off the water manually. Jacob had to go underneath the sink and quickly locate the source to shut the water off.

“ Did that work?” Jacob asked from below the pipes. Seeing that the water had ceased its attack Harry lowered his arms from his face.

“ Yeah.”  Harry offered his hand to Jacob to help him up from the now wet floor. Successfully having assisted Jacob off the floor Harry wiped his wet hair from his face.

Some how in the middle of washing dishes the sink’s nozzle had burst. Jacob and Harry had tried desperately to shut it off but none of the handles did anything halt the waters flow. It was worse that it was spraying itself like a geyser showering everything in site.

Harry wrung his wet shirt successfully dripping a decent amount of water on the already wet floor. Jacob had shook himself, like a dog, spraying Harry with already unneeded water.

“ Jacob!” Harry wiped his face. He took a moment to see Jacob. The man had his hair sticking in all directions, giving him a spiky look. The shirt the man wore clung to him before but now it was like second skin, effectively displaying the ridges of a six pack. Heat began to pool into Harry lower regions and he forced himself to look away from the picture the Quileute made.

“Why don’t we dry off? This can wait for a bit. I think the twins may have some clothes that could fit you. Why don’t you go up to my room and I’ll fetch them? The towels are on top of the laundry basket by the bathroom.” Harry climbed up the stairs Jacob following him. Jacob looked upwards admiring the way the clothes clung to the lithe body that walked a few steps ahead of him. Harry had a cute butt.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry walked back into his room fumbling with the clothes in his hand.  “Jacob I found some clothes that could fit you. I am leaving them by-” Harry froze and gaped at the site before him. Jacob was in the middle of the room wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

Harry eyes wandered down a certain water droplet as it trailed down the center of Jacob’s tan muscular chest to the undeniable six pack and it disappeared down in into the area the towel covered where a slight fuzz of pubic hair was visible. Jacob smiled when he saw Harry’s lust filled gaze. Jacob’s wolf was pleased, his mate approved of what he was seeing.

Jacob took a bold step forward. He could practically smell Harry’s desire in the air. Jacob closed the remaining distance between them.

“Do you like what you see?” Jacob whispered. Harry eyes finally stopped their staring and met Jacob’s heated gaze.

“Oh I do, very much.” Harry smirked, wrapped his arms around Jacob’s neck and kissed him.

Jacob kissed Harry, their tongues sliding among each other. Jacob’s hand sneaked underneath the shirt, greedy for more flesh. Jacob growled possessively and yanked the shirt from Harry’s body. Harry fell unto the bed, breaking the kiss for air and Jacob crawled up to the sprawled man.

Jacob removed Harry pants and underwear tossing them carelessly to the side. Harry’s dick sprang forward already weeping pre cum. Jacob’s own shaft was already hard and pulsing at the enticing sight his mate made. The towel had long ago fallen.

“ Harry, you are so cute.”  Jacob fingers raked down Harry’s side causing the male to shiver.

“I-Idiot don’t say something like that, it’s embarrassing.” Harry face was a nice shade of pink, his eyes half lidded. Jacob leaned in and gently kissed the man beneath him.

Jacob then moved to Harry’s neck, nibbling the exposed flesh. Harry mewled and turned his head to the side. Jacob moved lower down the delectable body to Harry’s dusky nipples. Jacob’s teeth tugged slightly at the pert offerings before giving each a kiss. His calloused hands raked ever so slowly down the trail of hair below the belly button.  

“ Jacob… stop teasing.” Harry’s heated gaze looked to where Jacob’s fingers were traveling agonizingly slow downwards his aching manhood. Harry spread his legs and Jacob grasped Harry’s shaft in his hand.

“ Jacob!” Harry could hold back no longer and spilled his seed all over Jacob’s hand. Jacob, satisfied, licked the juices from his hand.

“My, you’re horny.” Jacob smirked at the already stiffening member.

“ Oh, shut up.” Harry reached out and snogged the Quileute. Harry could taste his own bitter tasting fluid on the man lips as their tongues battled for dominance.

“Where do you keep the lube?” Jacob asked breathless.

“ In the drawer of the night table.” Harry pointed Jacob in the right direction. Jacob growled softly and nipped Harry’s ear before searching for his desired objective.  It wasn’t difficult as there was a single tube in the lone drawer. Jacob liberally coated his penis with the lube and covered his fingers with the stuff.

Jacob lowered his hand to Harry’s entrance and inserted one finger inside earning a gasp from the green eyed man.

“ Damn it, Jacob. I need you inside now.” Harry fisted his hand on the sheets. Jacob added two fingers scissoring to stretch the male below.  When the third was added Harry moaned and moved to impale the fingers deep within himself.

“Merlin! Jacob!” Harry threw his head back. Jacob wolf coated the surface of the man’s conscious causing him to full out growl and removed his fingers.   

Jacob held on to Harry’s thighs and positioned himself at Harry’s entrance.

 “Harry, I am going in.” Jacob warned his partner as he pushed in. The Quileute hissed as he fully impaled himself in the tight passage. Jacob looked up at Harry face which was screwed up in pain.

He gasped silently as Jacob’s manhood painfully stretched him. Harry had seen how _huge_ Jacob was, but feeling the length inside him was leaving Harry seeing stars.

“Harry?” Eyelids slowly opened to reveal his mate’s emerald green orbs. Harry smiled as he saw Jacob’s worried face.

“I-it’s okay…”Harry wrapped his legs around Jacob preventing him from removing himself.

“I’m going to start moving.” Harry nodded his approval. Jacob slid out and slammed back in. Harry gasped, as pleasure replaced the pain. He latched onto Jacob wrapping his arms around his neck. Jacob lifted Harry’s thigh just below the knee to try a different angle.

It proved fruitful. Harry moaned digging his nails into Jacob’s back.

“Faster…” Harry pleaded. Jacob growled, his wolf pleased with how their mate was begging for them. Still inside, Jacob somehow had completely turned Harry unto hands and knees. Their flesh made a slick wet noise as Jacob slammed into the smaller male.

“ Jacob!” Harry moaned, moving his body to meet Jacob’s, bouncing with the new accelerated speed. Harry tipped his head back, a small trickle of spit escaping his mouth his open mouth. Jacob’s wolf ghosted the surface of his mind causing Jacob to growl possessively and pound into the tight warm passage.

“God, Harry, you are so…tight!” Jacob grabbed those delectable hips to keep them still. Feeling his completion nearing, Jacob howled and bit down on Harry' shoulder, greedily spilling his seed deep within his green eyed mate. Harry joined him, covering his own chest and the sheets with his juices.

Harry had collapsed on the bed his shaking limbs unable to hold him up any longer. Jacob himself held most of weight on his elbows. Once the black spots disappeared Jacob removed himself and lay beside Harry gathering him up in his arms so that they were back to chest. Jacob grabbed one of the unsoiled sheets that was barely on the bed and covered them with it. Harry sighed, his eyes already closing in exhaustion.

“Rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Jacob whispered wrapping Harry securely in his arms.

“Promise?” Harry mumbled.

“I promise.” Harry had already closed his eyes and was in the land of slumber. Jacob adjusted the sheet once more before joining Harry in sleep.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INTERLUDE

Luna hummed and twirled herself in front of the mirror. She was wearing a neon green long sleeved shirt and a pair of warm pastel yellow pants. On her feet was a pair of green Converse. She put on her distinguished radish earrings and slipped on a little yellow satchel on her shoulders.

"That looks about right." Luna grabbed her old Ravenclaw scarf and her blue and yellow sweater before heading downstairs. She looked around the living room and saw that there was no one there.

Luna was sure that she heard Jacob's voice earlier. She knew they weren't in Harry's room, since it was empty when she walked by it.

"Must be in the garage…" Luna grabbed the last piece of bread and prepared to cook it in the toaster. She heard some hurried whispers coming from the dining room and decided to investigate.

Fred and George were using small daggers to saw though the legs of one chair. They both look frustrated as they put more elbow strength into cutting the leg.

"I thought you guys left this morning to go get a report from Hermione?" The twins froze at the sound of Luna's airy voice. Quickly they hid their knives behind their backs and began doing an innocent whistle.

"We will, after we finish this-" George looked around the room especially at the garage door.

"- one little project we are doing."

"With those…" Luna pointed to the knives hidden behind the red heads backs. "that 'project' might take a while, why not use a cutting spell?"

"Harry can sense when magic is being used this close to him." Fred strapped his knife back on his belt.

"We are down to doing this the muggle way." George turned his own dagger in his hand.

Luna hummed and reached into her satchel and plucked out a decent sized hand saw. Fred and George looked at each other wondering how a girl like Luna came to acquire the object. They were smart enough not to question it and gratefully took sharp offering.

Luna heard the bell of the toaster go off and went to go retrieve her puny meal. It was food shopping day after all. Luna, now with food in hand, returned to the crime scene and sat down as far away from the chair offenders to eat her meal in silence. The twins ignored Luna and quickly finished off their scheme.

"That should be about right." George looked at the chairs leg. It was sawed off just enough that it could stand on it's own until someone's weight was added to it.

"Well, we are off. We can't be late." Fred dusted his hands off as all the evidence to their plot was quickly disposed of.

" Wait a moment… before you go can you guys have a look at the sink?" A wrench was innocently lying on the table in front of Fred and George.

George grabbed the wrench and the twins smirked.

Luna spread more jam on her toast and nibbled away.

 

* * *

 

 

- **With Fred and George-**

 

"I thought we were going to deliver the flowers after we met up with Hermione." Fred argued, as he assisted his brother to complete his glamour.

"We can take the scenic route. Hermione can wait a few more minutes and besides if she really needed us then she would have used the portkey." George felt his new fuzzy moustache. He was now in the glamour of a delivery boy, his hair and eyes black and his face more like a teenagers.

"True, but George! I wanted to deliver it to her!" Fred fussed. George grabbed the plain white lilies from his brother's hands.

"Next time, I won the straw contest remember?" Fred grunted and folded his arms defensively.

"Fine. Now go, we are kind of running short on time here." Fred waved his brother off and took position in the bushes. It was the perfect spot to watch the exchange.

George made it to the door and he adjusted the uniform he was wearing. He used his sweaty palm to smooth down any possible wrinkles of his shirt. His hands were shaking slightly and at that moment George wished his brother was the one making the delivery. For once in his life George Weasley was nervous!

Before he could analyze things anymore the disguised redhead rang the doorbell and knocked on the door for good measure.

"Coming!" The voice inside was young and distinctly male. Seconds later, the door was pried wide open revealing Seth Clearwater. The boy appeared confused about his current visitor.

"How can I help you?"The boy asked politely. George coughed and got into character.

"Is there a Miss Leah Clearwater here? I have a delivery for her." George gestured at the plain but elegant white lilies that were in the nicely decorated vase.

"Someone sent flowers to sis? Wow! Never thought I would see the day! Sorry dude, but my sister is out jogging." Seth shrugged and looked apologetic. George was kind of sad to not see the woman, but he was in character and tried not let his emotions show.

"It is unfortunate she is not here, if you would just sign stating that I have delivered the flowers to this residence that would be great."

"Sure." Seth quickly signed the appropriate line on the clipboard. George handed the flowers carefully over to Seth.

"The card is on the front. Have a good day." George tipped his hat and marched off the front steps.

 

* * *

 

**-With Leah and Seth-**

Leah wiped the sweat from her forehead. It was always relaxing to do a quick run in the morning.

"Seth, I'm home!" Leah yelled out, kicking her dirty shoes off by the front door. Her brother, enthusiastic as ever, came running into the living room.

"Leah! You will never guess what came for you!" Seth grabbed Leah's hands dragging her to the couch.

" Hey!" Leah protested but allowed her brother to do what he pleased at the moment. He appeared excited for some reason. Seth sat her down on the couch and pointed to the coffee table.

Instead of just some pictures and the coasters there was something else added to the dull brown table.

"Look!" Seth pointed enthusiastically at the thing of white in front of her.

"Flowers? Really? Someone sent me flowers?" Leah asked skeptically. She knew she was a bitch to people, so actually receiving flowers from anyone came to quite a surprise.

"Yup! The card says to 'Miss Leah Clearwater." Seth pulled the tiny card from its haven and handed it to his sister. Leah looked almost offended at the tiny piece of folded paper.

"I don't want to read it." Leah raised her hands in a surrender position. Seth cheeks puffed out.

"But I waited patiently for a whole hour for you to come home and read it! I didn't open it or anything!" Leah laid herself back on the couch.

"Go ahead." Seth smiled and proceeded to read the small card.

"Roses are red,"

"Violet's are blue,"

"But not even these Lilies are as pretty as you,"

"Signed the Weasely Twins"

Leah sat right back up on the couch and snatched the card from her brothers hands. Her eyes analyzed the neat cursive writing.

"Your joking…" Leah looked at the card and then the flowers in disbelief. She remembered the red heads from the barbeque. They had ruined her clothes with their prank and then complimented her when she came back out wearing the loony blonde's dress.

Leah had tried to give back the dress the next day, but the blonde refused to take it back. Luna had told her to keep it and that the dress looked better on her.

"First I get a useless dress and now I have..." Leah face turned to one of disgust. Inwardly, Leah was actually quite happy with the affections, it felt oddly right to her. When the twins were visiting Harry, they always spent some time talking to Leah, her heart soared with happiness despite her bitchy attitude towards them.

Leah, however was not going to fall in love again so easily.

"Admirers, I believe it is the proper term." Seth finished his sister's sentence. Leah stood up and reached for the flowers and walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Seth followed his sister into the kitchen.

"I am throwing these flowers out." Leah stepped on the trashcan pedal to open it.

"No!" Seth grabbed the flower vase from his sister's hands. "I like them! Don't you dare!"

"Those were sent to me not to you." Leah reached out to grab the vase once more.

"So? I think these are too nice looking to be thrown in the trash like that." Leah snatched the vase and was about to toss it in the trash can, but she hesitated. Seth watched his sister's facial features as they shifted from their previous anger and they gave way to a tiny smile. The look didn't last long as she growled and shoved the flower vase into the trash can, succeeding in breaking the delicate vase.

Leah crossed her arms and looked into the trashcan gleefully. Seth sighed and walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room. Seth proceeded to walk to his room when he spotted the card on the coffee table. He snatched it up before his sister could see what he was doing and bounded up the stairs.

Seth snuck into Leah room and quietly put the card inside the top drawer of his sister's bedside table. Despite Leah tossing perfectly nice flowers into the trash, Seth knew his sister had actually liked the twins display of affection. She just refused to show weakness.

Seth didn't blame her though, her heart was broken horribly by Sam imprinting on Emily. Seth knew his sister didn't want to risk falling in love again only to have her heart be broken again.

 

* * *

 

 

**-With Luna and Paul-**

It was dark by the time Luna and Paul had gotten back to Harry's house. Luna opened the garage door and helped Paul bring in the bags of groceries. Not that Paul really needed the help, but he handed her the lightest bags that were in the truck.

The moment Paul was inside, his enhanced sense of smell caught the faint whiff of sex in the air. Paul froze for a split second and his eyes widened. His widen eyes wandered to where Luna was humming and putting the food in the fridge.

Paul did not want Luna to be in the house right now. He had to come up for a way to get the girl out of house for tonight. Even better yet, have Luna come back tomorrow morning.

"Luna, I'll be right back I need to make a phone call." Luna nodded, but continued sorting through the groceries.

Paul stepped out in the garage and dialed Seth's number. It didn't take long for Seth to answer.

"Hey, Paul! What's up?"

"Seth, I need your help. Can you and Leah come and spend the night at my place?"

"What for? You know sis…"

"I don't want Luna at Harry's place right now." There was silence on the other side.

"Oh…." Paul could practically hear Seth smiling, "Jacob has finally nailed it. Was wondering why it took him so long."

"Yeah, yeah. So, now will you agree?" Paul growled out, he did not need to think of his pack mate's love life right now.

"One, all night movie marathon coming right up! I'll blackmail sis to come so don't expect her to come in the best of moods."

"I don't ever expect her to be 'best of moods'. I'll text you as soon as I get confirmation."

"I'll be on standby." Seth said a quick good bye and hung up. Paul let out a sigh of relief and walked back into the house. Luna was just finishing up putting the last items away.

"Luna…" Paul started out nervously. The blonde now had her full attention at Paul making him feel even more nervous than before. He had never actually invited a girl over to his house before.

"Seth and Leah want to do an all night movie marathon at my place. I kind of want you to come too, the more people the merrier." Luna had a smile spread on her face and her eyes twinkled.

"I would love to! I have a movie that I have yet to watch. It's on my list of Harry's movies. It's called Wizard of OZ. I find that title hilarious." Luna skipped into the living room and headed straight to the collection of DVD's by the TV.

"We should leave Harry a note." Paul eyed the upstairs and guided Luna back to the kitchen. Luna opened a drawer full of sticky notes and scribbled something on it and pasted it on the microwave. Luna grabbed her satchel and walked along side Paul out the door. Paul released any tension he had the moment as he started the car back up. Paul sent his message before tossing his phone into the cup holder.

 _We are on. Bring pizza_.

 

* * *

 

 

Paul and Seth were setting up the living room for the movie and left the women in the kitchen. Or more like Leah distracting Luna while they easily moved the furniture around.

Leah grumbled and grabbed the plates. She was being forced to this stupid movie marathon. At first she laughed when her brother explained to her why they were going to Paul's house. But her mood got gloomier as she got closer to Paul's. She didn't want to see that blonde girl, again. Paul's imprint was just _weird_.

Personally, Leah thought that the blonde was mentally unstable. The girl talked about creatures that didn't exist and often just stared at walls. Leah wanted to hate the girl, but it was getting harder and harder to that. She was always excited to see Leah and went out of her way to make Leah comfortable when she visited.

Same with Jacob's imprint, Harry, the man was dashing with his short windswept hair and vibrant green eyes. The man was always getting out of his way to make her feel welcome at his home. Once he saw that she was a fan of pumpkin juice he always offered her a cup when she came to visit. Both Harry and Luna always were excited to see her.

Now the odd blonde was slicing up some olives.

"I can do that, you know." Leah tried to reach for the knife the blonde was using. However, the blonde dodged her.

"You wanted olives on your pizza. Your brother didn't order any with olives." Luna stated and she continued to slice the olives.

"I am capable of slicing up some olives for my own pizza. Give me the knife" Leah reached out to grab the knife from the Luna's hands. Luna turned to evade her again. However, it caused her to loose grip on her knife.

"Ow." Luna gripped her forefinger.

Leah grabbed Luna's hand quickly and placed it under the running faucet. Leah looked horrified at what had occurred.

"This is all my fault." Leah didn't look at the blonde and just stared at the pink tinged water that was draining in the sink.

"What happened?" Paul burst in the kitchen, he must have smelled the blood in the air. In an instant he pushed Leah to the side and was at Luna's side.

"I cut myself." Luna said simply. Paul examined the injured digit. The cut wasn't very deep and the bleeding was already slowing.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to -" Leah tried to explain the situation.

"Sorry? How can you be sorry!? This shouldn't have happened in the first place!" Paul was angry, he put Luna's hand back under the sinks running water and turned his attention at Leah. His anger was making his muscles twitch and he was pretty sure his eyes were burning an amber color. He was close to shifting dangerously near to Luna.

Luna sensed something was up with how worried Leah looked and the anger Paul was demonstrating.

"Paul, it was accident." Luna came up behind the man and touched him carefully on his arm. Paul's anger seemed to have slipped away when he looked down at Luna's face.

"You were hurt." Paul sounded crestfallen.

"I cut my finger, accidently. Leah was the one who thought quickly and got my hand under the running water. Now, do you think this needs a bandage?" Luna brought her finger up real close to Paul's face causing him to cross his eyes. He lowered the hand to a preferable distance and examined the injury in more detail.

"It doesn't look deep so you won't need stitches, so you should be fine with a bandage and some Neosporin."

"I'll go get the first aid kit." Leah piped in and dashed out of the kitchen. She was grateful Luna had calmed Paul down. Paul was so close to shifting and tearing Leah to shreds.

Paul guided Luna to the couch on the living room. Seth wasn't anywhere to be seen. He was probably hiding out with sister.

"Neon spores? I have never heard of such a remedy." Luna pondered at the strange possibility.

Paul chuckled. "It's not neon spores. It's an antibiotic ointment called Neosporin."

"Ah, okay. So this Neosporin won't make me glow?" Paul couldn't help it and burst out laughing.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Jacob woke before Harry with his arm still wrapped around his mates waist. Jacob thought back to last night and a smile rose to his face. Jacob brought Harry closer to his body and buried his nose in Harry's neck.

Harry smelled like the forest Jacob himself ran through every morning, with just the undertone of sex. Jacob silently chuckled at that, arranging his legs to intertwine with Harry's. Harry shifted a bit but remained asleep.

The slight movement brought attention to Harry's shoulder, where Jacob had left his mark. The bite mark was a maroon red and contrasting with the delicate neck it decorated. Jacob whimpered quietly and began licking the mark. He hadn't meant to leave such damage on the delicate skin.

A hand was placed on Jacob head. Jacob eyes darted up and looked straight into the beautiful emeralds.

"Good Morning." Harry smiled. Jacob smiled back and placed his lips on Harry's in a chaste kiss.

"Good Morning." Jacob greeted.

"So it is." Harry turned in Jacobs arms so that he was now facing him. Harry placed a hand on Jacobs's waist and let his hand slide down to grasp Jacob's behind.

"My, you're eager to continue what we started last night."

Harry grinned and leaned closer to the male. "As much as I would love to I can't. I need to get up and check on Luna before she destroys the house." Jacob groaned, wrapping his arms around Harry and rolled himself onto his back bringing Harry with him.

"Do we have to?" Jacob whined and slowly slid his hands down Harry's spine. Harry shivered and he grabbed Jacobs wandering hands.

"Yes I have to. Let me go check on her." Harry sat up so that he was straddling Jacob. The position caused them to rub their crotches together. Harry climbed off to sit himself at the edge of the bed. Harry was about to stand when he felt arms wrap once more around waist.

"You tease." Jacob sat right behind Harry.

"Perhaps." Harry walked out from the loose hold and looked back at Jacob. The male looked like a rejected puppy. Harry put on a robe, covering his exposed flesh which caused some whining from Jacob.

Jacob refused to move from the bed, deeming it too comfortable to move yet. However, the naked male did not cover himself up. Jacob just lay on the bed with his arm raising his head off the bed so he could watch Harry walk with a slight limp around the room.

Harry eyed Jacob before walking out of the room and returned a few minutes later holding a sticky note.

"It appears Luna is over at Paul's place. They were having a movie marathon last night." Harry sat carefully at the edge of the bed. "She should be back later this morning. I better take a shower. The twins are going to be back today as well. I don't want them to catch me without clothes on."

Jacob saw Harry wince as he was getting to stand and he tugged the smaller male back unto the bed, the robe's loose knot undoing itself.

"Jacob?" Jacob nuzzled Harry's cheek, half of his body covering the smaller male as he hugged him. Jacob ran his fingers down Harry's cheek.

"Your making me feel guilty." Harry ran his fingers in Jacobs's shiny locks.

"About sex? There is nothing to be feel guilty about. We both wanted it." Harry tried to unsuccessfully curl Jacob's short hair as he saw the man give him his infamous puppy dog eyes.

"It was magical sex." Harry chuckled at the comment, more about the irony of it. Jacob has yet to know what his lover really was.

"Yes, Jacob it was the most sensationally magical sex I have ever had." Harry pecked at the nose hovering above his own. Jacob's arms tightened a bit.

"Really?" Jacob eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Okay, so this is the first time I have bottomed, but I must say you are quite an animal in bed." Jacob's eyes widened at Harry's answer and released him, choosing to push himself up with his hands.

"I'm your first?" Jacob whispered, now hovering over Harry.

"Yeah." Harry titled his head in confusion, Jacob's attitude completely did a 180.

"You… idiot!" Jacob sat up frustrated. "You should have told me! I knew you were with someone before… but I thought…. Arrgg! I could have hurt you! I could have prepared you better. I mean you're in pain. Let me see." Jacob shuffled around to view Harry's exposed lower body. Calloused hands grasped Harry's thighs in order to inspect the 'injury'.

"Jacob, it's alright." Harry maneuvered him himself to lean back on his elbows to have a better view at what the Quileute was doing. Harry didn't stop Jacob, but merely watched his reaction. Jacob's face was full of concern despite they were in a provocative situation. Harry's hips were lifted and supported by Jacob's hands and his legs were spread, giving Jacob a nice view.

"I don't see anything other than some redness." Jacob spoke in all seriousness.

"Jacob, as nice as it is to have you examining my goods, I need a shower. So, do you mind letting me go now that I have passed your inspection?" Harry wiggled his legs so the firm hands would let him go.

"Do you have anything that can help soothe the discomfort?" Jacob's brown orbs met Harry's green ones.

"I have a balm in the third drawer of my nightstand." Harry pointed absently to the night table. It wasn't hard to find and Jacob coated his index finger with the ice blue cream.

"Jacob, I can do it myself." Harry tried to stop him by closing his legs but Jacob would have none of it. The man growled a bit and positioned him with his legs wide enough for him to apply the balm. Despite the odd aggressiveness coming from Jacob right now Harry thought it was touching at how caring Jacob was being and let him do want he wanted. Even Ginny wasn't this considerate to his needs.

Jacob released Harry's thighs and closed his robe with a neat bow. Jacob leaned down to kiss Harry.

"All done" Jacob stood and helped Harry sit up.

"Yay! So I can finally take my shower now?" Harry raised an eyebrow while grinning.

"Go right ahead." Jacob nudged Harry toward the bathroom.

Harry planted a chaste kiss on Jacob's lips, Harry's fingers intertwined with Jacob's and he gently tugged him forward. Jacob grinned and happily followed Harry to the bathroom.

 

 

* * *

 

Harry and Jacob had gotten changed, with Harry now sporting a turtle neck, and had breakfast ready when Luna returned back. Paul was carrying the sleeping girl like a toddler while Leah held the door open for them.

"Hi Harry, Jacob." Seth greeted as he placed Luna's stuff on the coffee table.

"Good Morning," Harry greeted back. "What time did you guys fall asleep?" Harry asked seeing the sleepy state Luna was in.

"I don't know but I did see a glimpse of the sun before we both took a shut eye. Leah and Seth fell asleep around two though." Paul shifted the slumbering girl in his arms. Luna mumbled something and then reached out to wrap her arms around Paul's neck. Paul's muscular arms tightened around her.

"I think we should go take her up to her bed. She fell asleep before we even turned the car on." Leah grabbed Luna's stuff and lead the way up the stairs.

"I'll go warm up the pancakes. Seth, Jacob, you guys want to help?"

 

* * *

 

 

Leah dropped Luna's stuff on the night table and pulled down the covers. Paul went to place Luna on her bed, however, he was having a tough time of it. Luna's arms refused to budge from his neck, leaving her upper body to dangle like any able bodied koala. It was a funny sight, Leah tried hard not to burst out laughing. Paul looked at Leah, confused on what to do.

"Just lie there next to her." Leah whispered to Paul.

'"But-"

"You are just as tired as she is. Why don't you just lie there next to her and rest? As long as you don't try anything funny I don't see the harm in it. Maybe in an hour or two she will release you". Leah smirked. Paul hesitated for a second before he resigned. His face had a hint of a smile on it and he settled them both as comfortable as he could, though it left his feet to dangle of the bed.

Leah walked over to Luna and gently took her shoes off. Leah then back to Paul and tore his shoes off with a less than gentle force before shoving the man's dangling feet on the bed. Leah smiled widely and tucked them in. Paul glared but otherwise said nothing, not wanting to wake the sleeping blonde.

"Sleep tight, I'll ask Harry to save you guys some food."

Leah left the door open a smidge and walked down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen. She entered the kitchen and seriously wished she could back track her entrance.

She was spotted. "My, Miss Leah! It's a real gift-"

" to set our eyes on you today."

The Weasely twins eyes twinkled as they looked upon Leah. Leah cheeks turned a slight pink but she grunted and swiftly walked to the dining room. Harry had already laid out the food and places at the table. She moved to grab a chair, but a paler hand got to it first. One of the twins, George, judging by the lack of an ear, moved her seat back for her. Her eyes narrowed at the smile on the red heads face but sat in her chair none the less. There was already a plate full of pancakes and eggs in front of her courtesy of Fred.

The twins sat on each side of her making Leah very nervous. She stabbed her food a bit before she deemed it safe and then proceeded to it eat her meal.

"Is Paul not joining us?" Harry asked, trying to ease the odd atmosphere of the room.

Leah shook her head. "Luna has him in a headlock. Even asleep that girl has quite a grip. Paul didn't want to wake her so he is toughing it out till she lets go a bit." Jacob chuckled, but stopped short when Harry elbowed him.

"You know-" Fred swallowed another mouthful of pancakes.

"-while we were walking through town-"

"-we saw sign of a festival going on?" George looked over at Leah, who looked uncomfortable and was looking solely at her plate.

"That's right! It's Forkfest this weekend!" Seth exclaimed.

"Forkfest?" Harry asked curiously.

"The name is absolutely ridiculous, but it's the annual celebration of the founding of the town." Jacob explained having been to many of these festivals as he was growing up.

Harry perked up. "Really?! I have never been to a festival!"

Leah scoffed. "There is not much to see, there are rides and craft vendors and food vendors. You know, like cotton candy and caramel apples and other junk food."

"And they got these turkey legs as big as Jacob's bicep!" Seth put in his two cents.

The twins looked at each other for a second before nodding in mutual agreement. Jacob just looked at how excited Harry became as Leah told him her version of the festival.

"Why don't we go for the opening night?" Jacob asked. Harry head turned towards Jacob.

"Really?"

"We could all go and enjoy the festival." Jacob was glomped from his side by Harry. Harry looked so childlike to find out that he was going. Harry didn't speak much about his past. After some vague explanation at their second date Harry didn't talk about his past at all and tried to always change the subject.

\- Flash to their second date—

"So do you have any siblings Jacob?" Harry asked from his current position on the sand. They were lying on a beach towel staring up at the sky. It was cold out and though there wasn't much sun that day, the beach was still a nice place to have a picnic.

"I have two older sisters, Rebecca and Rachel. They are off living their own lives now."

"Who is the one your dad is visiting?"

"That's Rebecca, she bought a house and she wanted to show it off to dad. What about your family?"

"My mother and father died when I was a year old. I was left with my mother's sister and her family. They didn't like me very much and they made sure to point it out to me. The best moment of my life was when I was eleven, I got accepted into the boarding school my parents went to. The less I saw of my Aunt and her family the better. My parents left me plenty of money to pay off my school fees and to take care of my own expenses until I came of age and could use my inheritance."

"That bad?"

"To them, I wasn't even considered as part of the family" Jacobs turned to wrap his arms around Harry. Harry relaxed his tensed shoulders and cuddled into Jacob's warmth. Jacob didn't talk more about Harry's family and instead changed the subject about the critters they tend to find out in the forest.

The conversation went to describing their friends to each other and about their old school lives. The date ended nicely with a deep kiss on the lips in front of Harry's front door before they parted ways.

* * *

 

"I can't wait to tell Luna when she wakes up. I'm sure she would love to try the cotton candy." Harry looked over at Leah and the twins. "Are you guys coming?"

"Only if-"

"-Leah goes." The twins turned their gaze to the girl. Leah turned her head to look at each twin.

"Huh?" The woman seemed at a loss of what to do.

"Leah, will you do us-"

"-the honor of going out-" Fred grabbed her hand.

"-on a date with us?" George grasped the other. Leah looked positively mortified. Harry didn't stop the twins, by now Harry would usually be keeping his eyes out for a potential prank but as he saw the look in the twins eyes he knew they were being completely serious on the matter. Leah turned bright red, and appeared as if she had just drank a dose of Pepper Up potion. The twins smiled and leaned in each planting a kiss on a cheek.

Leah stood up abruptly. "Seth we are leaving. _Now._ " Leah practically left skid marks as she hightailed it out of the house.

"We will pick you up at 6!" George shouted. Set h inhaled his food before mumbling a thanks and running after his sister. Harry scooped some pancakes and set them aside for Luna and Paul.

"You guys shouldn't tease her." Jacob said in between bites.

"We are not teasing. We like her." Said George.

"She's spunky and so adorable!" Both men sighed looking like awestruck puppies.

"Did you see her wrinkle her nose when she blushed?" Fred asked his brother. The twins smiled widely to each other.

"It was so cute~!" They gushed with each other.

"So you guys are serious about her?" Jacob asked curiously.

Twins looked straight into Jacob's eyes. "Dead serious."

"She's had a bad breakup before, I don't want her to get hurt. So, if you hurt her then you will have myself and the rest of the guys to deal with."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." They spoke in unison.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Leah had parked her car in her driveway she jumped out of the car and began to strip.

Seth climbed out of the car. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going off to patrol." Leah shifted and shook out her grey fur. Seth began to strip as well.

"I'll join you. We can even race home when we are done." Seth shifted and pawed his sandy colored paws on the floor.

_**I could have gone myself**_. Leah nudged her brother with her nose.

_**Nah. I figured you would want some company while you think this over.** _

Leah ran into the forest though she went deliberately slower for her brother's benefit.

_**So are you going to tell me what is going on?**_ Seth picked up the pace to be at Leah's side. Leah was quite for a bit, before Seth received an image of the red head twins.

_**You like them? They certainly appear to like you.** _

Leah slowed down to a halt and sat. _**It's more than that….**_

It took Seth a few seconds to get what she meant. Seth wagged his tail and began jumping around. _**Really? Which one of the twins?**_

Leah laid down on the ground her face in between her paws. _**Both.**_

Seth stilled. _**Two? You imprinted on two? On Twins?**_ Seth barked and jumped around excited once more _ **. You sure know how to pick them! And they like you! They asked you out on a date!**_

Seth toned down his excitement when he saw his sister appeared sad.

_**What's wrong?** _

_**What if they don't want me after finding out what I am?** _

_**I doubt it, do you see how infatuated they are with you? You even acted like a bitch and they are still there!**_ Seth licked his sister's ears. Leah playfully snapped at him. _**Now come on, we still a perimeter to patrol and we have to find you something perfect to wear tonight.**_

Leah shot off in front leaving Seth in the dust.

_**Hurry up slowpoke!** _

_**Yeah! Yeah! I'm coming!** _

Unfortunately for them, neither wolf smelled nor sensed the cloaked person hidden among the bushes.


	15. Chapter 15

The twins had rushed upstairs after breakfast to plan their date. Harry was glad the twins found someone. Leah was a sweet girl underneath all the thick layers she held up. Harry in his gut, knew that twins and herself were perfect for another. The twins have never really liked any other person other than each other. They allowed very few people to get close to them, Harry was one of the few. But Harry could tell that behind the jokes and laughter, they were missing something. Someone, who could love them both equally.

Oddly enough, they found someone in this small town they both liked and it was highly likely that Leah reciprocated those feelings as well. The girl looked like a ripe strawberry every time she saw them. Harry finished washing the last dish and handed it to Jacob to dry.

Harry smiled at Jacob, who returned it.

_I guess I am lucky too._

Harry wrapped his arms around the man's waist. "What should I wear tonight?"

"Something comfortable, I suppose." Jacob grabbed Harry's hands and kissed them. "Though, anything would look good on you. Or nothing." Jacob gave a mischievous smirk.

"So you want me to go in public, _nude?_ "

Jacob shrugged. "I'm not opposed to it."

"Okay, I'll go ask the twins what would look better, I'll do a strip show for them." Harry giggled and ran into the living room Jacob following after him.

"I change my mind!" Jacob grabbed Harry and they dived unto the couch. Jacob tickled Harry relentlessly.

"I give! I give! I won't strip for them!" Jacob ceased and Harry got a chance to catch his breath.

"Good, cause I want you to strip only for me." Jacob voice lowered and he nibble on Harry's ear, causing the man to shiver. A hand slid underneath Harry's shirt, sensually sliding upwards. The shirt was tossed aside, leaving Harry's torso exposed. Jacob nibbled at Harry's still visible mark from the night before.

"Fred, do you see what I see?"

"I certainly do, George."

Harry and Jacob looked up to where the twins were leaning on the rails. They were smirking wiggling their eyebrows mischievously and wearing nothing but towels.

"We were going to take a shower-"

"But this is so much more interesting."

Jacob covered Harry' s body with his own, protectively. "Keep moving." Jacob practically growled out.

"Relax, he is all yours. Now,-"

"-we have to get ready for our date." The twins marched back into their room. Jacob eyes continued to follow the red heads until they shut the door.

Jacob turned back to Harry and nuzzled him.

"You don't need to get so jealous. They are only teasing us you know. " Harry ran his fingers through Jacob's short hair. The man's hair was shorter than his own untamed hair.

"I know, but I can't help it." Jacob arms tightened around Harry, he was just content to lay there.

Harry chuckled. "You remind me so much of a dog." Jacob maneuvered himself so that he was now taking Harry's full weight. They were now lying down chest to chest with Jacob's back on the couch.

"Wolf." Jacob mumbled.

"What was that?" Harry looked up confused. Jacob had yet to reveal his wolf to Harry and honestly he was afraid to. He was afraid of what Harry's reaction would be.

"What's wrong Jacob?"

"Nothing. Just thinking of stuff." Jacob smiled at Harry to reassure him.

"Well then, why don't we continue where we left off?" Harry lips met Jacob's. They went at it until they ran out of breath.

"A much as I would love to, I need to get home and get ready for our date tonight. I am pretty sure the twins know what we did and not just because they caught us on the couch." Jacob tugged at the collar of the borrowed shirt he was using.

Harry pouted. "Do you have to?" Harry carefully got up from the couch. Jacob smiled, his imprint looked so adorable when he pouted.

"Yes," Jacob gave Harry a peck on the lips. "I'll need to ask Emily to borrow her car for tonight. I'll be by around 5 ish, okay?"

"Okay. See you then." Harry sat back at the couch

* * *

 

Luna wondered why her bed was moving. She had yet to open her eyes, but instead let her hand feel around her. Her bed was soft and hard and the same time and it was breathing…? Luna opened one eye and then the other. She let her eyes wander to where her right hand lay.

She was almost on top of Paul using him as her bed and her arms were loosely around his chest. She couldn't remember at first how she had fallen asleep in her own bed or why Paul was occupying it with her. Luna frowned, she could remember holding on to something and not wanting to let go.

That must have been Paul.

At a snail like pace Luna climbed off Paul to lie on her side of the bed. Instead of going back to sleep, Luna leaned on her elbows and watched the slumbering man beside her. Paul looked peaceful asleep and he didn't snore as she thought he would.

Paul's eyebrows furrowed slightly and his hand came up to his chest where Luna was lying on moments earlier. Paul mumbled for a bit before turning on his side to face Luna. Luna laid back down on the bed, stayed absolutely still while staring at the ceiling, waiting on Paul to settle back to sleep.

Luna squeaked as she was snuggled into, strong arms bringing her close to a well chiseled body. Paul nose was on her neck, nuzzling her. Luna pushed away a bit and realized unless she wanted to wake up Paul that she was stuck in this position for a while. She looked up at the man's sleeping face once more. Luna wiggled herself to lie on her side to get comfortable.

The blonde stared for a while before reaching up and lightly poking Paul on the tip of his nose. The tan nose twitched and he mumbled before wrapping up his arms tighter around her. Luna couldn't see Paul's face any more and she felt like a stuffed bear. The warmth Paul was emitting was making her sleepy once more. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his heartbeat to lull herself back to sleep.

_Ten more minutes…_

* * *

 

A middle aged man walked through the dense forest. Not even hikers came down the barely worn trails because of the dangerous terrains and possibility of landslides at any second. Yet there, he was a thin frail looking middle aged man walking with ease in the forest. This man wore wizard clothing and was walking towards an old cabin that one would swear wasn't there a second ago.

"You're late." A woman's voice spoke as he closed the door.

" I was following the shifters."

"And?" The woman's voice was impatient.

"They are just like muggles, they are clueless to magic other than knowing about their own shifting abilities." The mans bony face smiled revealing crooked yellow teeth.

"Good. This shall make things smoother for us."

"Indeed, it appears that they are going out somewhere this evening. All of them. This will be the opportunity we have been waiting for." The man ducked as a glass of whiskey was thrown into the wall behind him.

"Then why waste your time with the shifters and not come straight to me!" The woman's voice sounded angry. The man turned to the voice that was coming closer in the darkness.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but I had to make sure they wouldn't be able to cause any more problems than we can anticipate." The man bowed to the now visible woman. She had red hair cut in a bob style. The woman was dressed completely in red from her lipstick to her red painted toes and to complete the look she wore a red silk nightgown. From far away you could see that she had model like figure any woman would kill for.

The red head slapped the man hard, making his head to turn from the force of it. She walked back to the direction she came from. "Now it's time to prepare. Go." The woman spoke in an overly sweet tone and even in the darkness you could see the madness glinting in this woman's eye.

"Of course, my Red Queen." The man smiled flashing his disgusting set of teeth.

* * *

 

"Luna, I don't think we are going to that kind of festival." Harry tried to explain to the kimono clad Luna. She was wearing the typical winter kimono they wore in festivals over at Japan. She hummed and twirled in her simple yellow kimono, seeming to ignore him.

"Have you told him yet?" Luna changed the subject while twirling around in circle.

Harry frowned. "I was going to tell him tonight. After the festival." Luna stopped and looked at him.

"Tonight? Hmm…. Ok. I thought you would have told him before you had sex. It's important." Harry blushed at Luna's blunt statement.

"I know! I should have told him about me before…but I just couldn't. What if he leaves?" Harry told Luna what he was worried about. Luna sighed and slowly laid down on the floor uncaring if her kimono would get dirty.

Luna patted the floor. "Come, lay with me." Harry was going to protest but Luna stared at him seriously and Harry decided against it and to just do what Luna asked. The floor was cold and uncomfortable and they were at the bottom of the stairs.

"Why are we doing this?" Harry shifted, trying to get comfortable on the hard ground.

"Shh… it's easier to think. Now tell me what you think of what you think of Jacob."

"His smiles are so alluring and when he is confused he tilts his head to the side. His muscles are sexy, the way they move to grab just a cup from the cabinet..."

"Agreed." Luna absently said.

"He is protective of me and tries to see to my needs and he lets me have my space yet always is there when I need him. He is giving me rides when I need them until I go and get myself another vehicle. We agreed to go to Seattle this weekend to look at cars, by the way." Luna gave Harry thumbs up, but said nothing. Harry remembered at how worried Jacob was when Harry wanted to get another bike.

Jacob pleaded with him to get a car, Harry knew Jacob didn't want any chance of there being a remake of the accident. Jacob argued that it was always raining here and the roads were too slippery for a bike, and that Harry could get a cold, and a bunch of other excuses.

"So…" Luna glanced over to Harry.

"He brings out feelings I haven't had in such a long time. Every time we are together it just feels….right. I…..love him." Harry sat up quickly, coming to a realization.

"I love him." He repeated.

"Good. Now have you told him this?"

"No…" Harry ran his hand through his hair. Luna sighed and sat up as well.

"I'll tell him tonight after the festival. I'll tell him everything." Luna wrapped her arm around Harry to give him a side hug.

"Ok." Was all Luna said, tightening her grip.

"Thanks for listening, Luna."

"I'll always be here for you Harry. We all are. Don't ever forget that. Now let's fix that mane of yours before the others come." Harry stood and helped Luna up.

"My hair is fine." Harry argued. His hair has not changed since Hogwarts it's still short and untamable, in fact, his hair is more wild like. Luna led him to the bathroom and brushed his hair out. At the moment it looked to be behaving itself, but he knew it would change the moment he moment he would step outside.

* * *

 

"Luna! Slow down!" Paul called out trying to catch up the blonde. It was difficult not to bump into people at the festival. As soon as they parked and Luna saw the fair, she grabbed Leah's and Harry's hand and dashed into the crowd. The rest of the group were having a hard time keeping up as well.

"I have never seen someone so excited." Paul huffed as jogged to catch up with them. They stopped at a churro stand giving Paul, Jacob, and the twins a break from running around.

"First time for everything. Seven churros please." George ordered from the food vendor. He handed the first one to the blushing Leah, while Fred distributed to the rest of the group, receiving thanks along the way. The rest of the evening was spent the same way, the guys chasing their dates, enjoying the rides and food. After an hour, Harry plopped himself on one of the benches for a break. Jacob sat with him and threw his arm around Harry's shoulders to block out the cool wind that picked up.

"Harry, look! Cotton candy!" Luna pointed out the food stand decorated with the sticks of fluff. The food stand at the corner of the festival and a bit out of the way.

"We can get it for them, Luna. Let's give them a break." Paul reasoned with her. Luna agreed and grabbed Paul's hand.

"We are going to the pendulum ride." Fred and George spoke as they walked off with Leah.

"Have fun, we will just wait here." Jacob waved them goodbye.

"This is so much fun." Harry snuggled into Jacob. "Thanks for taking us here."

" It's no big deal. I'm glad you are having fun." Jacob leans down to kiss Harry. Harry settled his head on Jacob's shoulders and intertwined his fingers with Jacobs while they waited for the rest of the group in comfortable silence. Time passed quickly because the next thing they knew Paul, Fred and George were already walking back to join them.

"Where are the girls?" asked Jacob as he and Harry scooted to the edge of the bench to allow the other guys to sit.

"They went to the bathroom." Spoke Fred. So the guys waited a good ten minutes. And then waited some more.

"Maybe they got lost?" Harry suggested. It was a good twenty minutes since the girls had left for the bathroom. Jacob frowned and pulled out his phone from his back pocket.

"I'm going to call Leah, maybe Luna dragged her to another food stand."

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_**"Hey this is Leah, leave a message after the beep."** _

"She's not answering." Jacob looked over to Paul who immediately began trying on his own phone. From the worried look he started to sport on his face meant he was getting the same result.

"Let split up." Paul got to his feet. " I'll check the North area, Fred and George you guys check the whole East side of the fair. Harry you check the South and Jacob the West. We will meet back at the ticket booth in 10 minutes."

 

* * *

 

Leah groaned, her muscles ached and her head was pounding. The last thing she remembered was leaving the bathroom with Luna and heading once more to the cotton candy stand. She remembered a bright light and then darkness. Leah had yet to open your eyes but from what she could feel her arms and legs were bound to the chair. Slowly she opened her heavy eye lids to a poorly lit basement. Luna was tied down in a chair on the opposite side of the room. The blonde didn't appear to be awake yet.

" Luna! Wake up!" Leah uselessly tried to wiggle out of her restraints. She could hear a groan coming from the girl, giving Leah confirmation that the girl was alive.

"Leah?" Luna blinked, trying to get the dizziness to go away.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Leah looked Luna over, trying to spot anything. Luna's head tilted to the side.

"I don't think so, I am achy though and the rooms spinning." Luna tilted her head back, smacking her lips together. " And I'm thirsty." Leah was so relieved to hear that. She was going to say something when they heard a sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"My, my, my, I see you are awake. I hope you are both comfortable." A middle aged man appeared. He was smiling displaying his disgusting crooked yellow teeth.

" Where the hell are we? What do you want with us." Leah growled out. She knew shifting would be dangerous in this small area but she would be willing to try.

"Uh uh. With the runes around this place you won't even be able to shift. Nice try though."

"Leah's eyes widened. " I don't know what you are talking about."

The vile male was still smiling madly. "I'm sure you do, been watching you and your pack for a while. I must say you guys call yourselves werewolves but your gifts are nothing compared to the real things." The man moved toward the still disoriented Luna and grabbed her kimono sleeve. Luna squirmed under his touch.

"A witch and a wolf. Both so powerful and yet so easy to capture." Leah watched angrily as the man's other hand touched Luna's cheek. Luna in a split moment, bit the hand as hard as she could. Yelling out in pain, the man tore his hand out and then slapped Luna so hard her chair went sideways. Leah watched in horror as Luna landed on the floor. The man's face showed rage as he looked at his hand and proceeded to raise his fist.

"Enough, Treffen. I don't want them damaged so soon." A female voice was heard and slowly another pair of feet were climbing down the stairs to the basement.

"But she bit me." The man stated.

"Treffen, pick up our guest off the floor." She spoke in a warning tone. Soon the woman appeared under the dim lighting. It was a short red headed woman who was dressed in an elegant red evening gown, that had a slit going all the way up to her hip. The man mumbled but otherwise did as the lady told.

"Luna, how nice to see you again." The red head smiled, but something about that smile had chills going down Leah's spine.

Luna's eyes widened. " Ginny?" Ginny spread her arms wide and twirled in place.

" Doesn't this dress look beautiful? I bought it just for the occasion." Luna remained silent.

"Aww, not happy to see me?" Ginny giggled and walked over to the blonde. Leah had a feeling this was going to end well.

"Leave her alone, you bitch" Leah growled out hoping to divert her attention from Luna. Ginny stopped in her tracks and turned back to Leah.

"Oh dear, already cursing I see." Ginny walked up to Leah and stared her down with a look that could freeze water. Without a warning Ginny punched Leah. Leah refused to let out a sound as blood seeping into her mouth.

"Such a horrible wolf shifter. You used bad words." Ginny sang the last sentence as she stared at the blood on her hand. "I can't believe my brothers like you. Such a foul mouthed creature." Ginny walked over to a table by the wall, and let her hands hover the various items there. Ginny hummed as she picked up sharp item after item until she found what she was looking for.

Leah meanwhile was contemplating what the crazy woman was saying. _This woman can't possibly be related to Fred and George._

Ginny walked back to Leah holding a old rusty looking dagger. Leah gulped as the still sharp looking point was lowered dangerously close to her collarbone. The blood from her split lip dripped onto the rusty blade causing it to glow an orange color.

"Ginny, why are you doing this?" Luna asked.

"Why am I doing this?" The blade was removed and was laying innocently in the red heads palm. " I want him to suffer! I want him to know what heart break is. And as an added bonus I get to see this woman that my brothers are courting." Ginny turned back to Leah. " I would have thought they would have chosen someone better." Ginny stabbed Leah's thigh, causing the girl to scream. "I don't like you." Ginny brought up the dripping dagger to the collar of Leah's shirt.

"Seriously what kind of girl wears a t-shirt on a date?" Ginny brought the dagger down tearing cloth and leaving Leah in just a bra but then she cut the center front as well. Ginny dragged the dagger across the fullness of the now exposed breasts, line of blood in its wake. "Well, you are well endowed. I guess they probably went for these." Leah was trying hard not to scream out in pain. The dagger _burned._

"You want to know why it burns? It's because it's infused with magic, it makes torture sessions _fun_. You see, I don't want just anyone for my brothers. The least they could have done is pick a witch like myself." Ginny smirked when she saw Leah's confused face.

"They didn't tell you?" Ginny laughed and clapped as best she while she held the dagger. "This is rich. You see…" The red head sauntered over to Luna and stood behind her and mockingly pet her. " Luna and I are witches. My brothers Fred and George, oh and even Harry are wizards. Now isn't that shocking?!" Ginny laughed some more and her minion joined in. Before it can even register Ginny had thrown the dagger straight into Leah's shoulder, eliciting a cry of pain. Ginny came up to her and twisted the dagger. "You are just an ugly wolf girl."

Suddenly, you could hear a body landing heavily on the floor. Ginny turns and sees Treffen in a heap on the floor and Luna freeing herself from the rope binding her.

"Leave my friend alone."

"How did you get free? We took away your wand." Luna didn't answer Ginny, but threw a wand less spell in her direction. Ginny put up a shield and struck back. Luna tried to dodge but she was still weak and dizzy from earlier events. The blast hit Luna's side and flung her against the wall.

"That's it? Honestly, Luna that's just sad. You were in the war with me. You should be better than this. Peace has made you soft." Ginny walked over to the blondes fallen form and grabbed her hair dragging her upwards. Luna appeared to be unconscious.

"Wakey, wakey." Ginny shook Luna. What she didn't expect was for the blonde to open her eyes, smile, and blast her to unconsciousness.

-00-000-000-00-0-0-00-00


End file.
